Jeux du sort
by Ada-Diana
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a gagné, l'horreur et la terreur règnent dans le monde sorcier. Harry décide d'entreprendre un voyage qui est leur dernier espoir … revenir dans le passé afin de tuer Voldemort. Prit au piège dans un étrange et troublant jeu d'ombre et de lumière, qui sera vainqueur et à quel prix ? Il est si facile de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu ...
1. Les temps sombres

**« Jeux du sort »**

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction.

Paring : Harry/Tom Jedusor à venir.

Genre : Romance/Angst/Suspense

Rated : M, présence de violence psychologique et physique ainsi que de sexe graphique.

Summery : A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a gagné, l'horreur et la terreur règnent dans le monde sorcier. Harry décide d'entreprendre un voyage qui est leur dernier espoir … revenir dans le passé afin de tuer Voldemort. Prit au piège dans un étrange et troublant jeu d'ombre et de lumière, qui sera vainqueur et à quel prix ? Il est si facile de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu ...

Musique proposée : Underground Army, de Hans Zimmer.

_Il y a un (très long) moment que j'avais eu l'idée de cette fiction. C'est la première fic sur laquelle je travaille vraiment, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, surtout sur Voldemort et son passé mais que tous les sites ne coïncident pas sur les dates, j'ai donc fait ce que je trouvais cohérent. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je recherche actuellement une bêta. Si quelqu'un veut se proposer ... j'en serais ravie. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Les temps sombres**

Des nuages noirs couvraient le ciel de novembre, se reflétant sur le lac. Un vent glacial soufflait, faisant siffler les arbres décharnés. Il passait au travers de ruines, qui avaient été un château accueillant. Autrefois, on appelait ces ruines Poudlard. Le vent n'arrêtait pas sa course là. Il était partout, s'infiltrant dans le moindre reste de ce qu'avait été la prestigieuse école et ses environs. Depuis que Voldemort avait gagné la guerre, il avait laissé cet endroit à l'abandon et défendu quiconque d'y retourner. Il n'y avait pas un signe de vie. Aucun … sauf dans une maison sinistre, que l'on surnommait « La cabane hurlante ». En effet, à l'intérieur, les genoux et les dents claquants, deux adolescents s'agitaient, luttant contre le froid. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir vu le soleil depuis plusieurs jours, si ce n'est semaines, et des grosses cernes cernaient leurs yeux fatigués. Il y avait une jeune femme qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rougis. Elle avait les dents serrées alors qu'elle ajoutait avec des gestes désespérés des ingrédients dans une marmite, dont le faible feu était protégé par un sortilège qu'entretenait le deuxième. Celui-ci n'avait pas une meilleure allure que son amie et ses cheveux qu'on qualifiait autrefois d' incoiffables tombaient dans ses yeux verts rehaussés par une paire de lunettes qui semblait en mauvais état.

-Tu crois que ça marchera ? Demanda-t-il pour la énième fois, la voix rauque et cassée à force de ne parler que pour le nécessaire.

-C'est notre dernier espoir. Nous devons … y croire. Répondit d'une voix sanglotante Hermione Granger. Nous le devons, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte, empêchant ses larmes de couler.

Elle marmonna une formule. L'eau de la potion devint aussitôt d'une couleur claire et lumineuse. L'espoir traversa le visage de la brune qui s'écria,

-C'est presque fini ! Harry, regar...

Elle se retourna vers son ami et la fin de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge. Il était courbé en deux sur la surface froide du sol, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice en sang.

-Hermione, ils arrivent ! Dit-il et une expression d'horreur et de terreur se peignit sur leurs deux visages.

-Mais ce n'est pas encore fi..

-Hermione, vite !

Aussitôt, la brune chercha frénétiquement dans son sac les derniers ingrédients, habitée par l'énergie du désespoir. Harry gémissait au sol, en proie à une souffrance inimaginable, décuplée par son manque de forces et de résistance. Ils entendirent une explosion et regardèrent comme un seul homme faiblir le sortilège de protection sur la porte. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, ils le savaient tous deux.

Harry se releva péniblement et prit la main de son amie qu'il serra à lui en faire mal. Il montra de son autre main la potion, d'une couleur bleue pâle à présent,

-A trois on y va !

-Mais Harry il faut encore attendre ! Regarde l'eau n'est pas encore …

-Tu veux mourir Hermione ? Tu ne veux pas _le_ revoir ? Empêcher toute cette horreur ?

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. Des coups faisaient disparaître de plus en plus le sortilège. Puis, tout d'un coup, la porte explosa. Ils sautèrent tous deux dans la marmite sans voir besoin de se concerter, et hurlèrent en chœur,

-1926, Orphelinat Wood, Londres, Angleterre !

Puis ils disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un chaudron vide et des mangemorts au comble de la fureur,

-Ils se sont échappés, hurla un d'entre eux, donnant un coup de pied dans la marmite, fouillez la pièce, ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin !

Mais ils n'auraient jamais pu deviner au contraire à quel point ils étaient à présent éloignés de cet endroit froid et lugubre.

~OoO~

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, il était mouillé et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il remarqua que le vent glacial avait cessé pour une légère brise. Puis soudain, tout lui revint. La guerre. Leur plan. La fuite précipitée avec Hermione. Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait nuit.

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Rien ne lui répondit. Il prit sa baguette et dit à voix basse,

-_Lumos._

Il scruta les environs à présent éclairés. Il se trouvait sur de l'herbe fraiche, qui avait mouillé ses vêtements, sans le moindre orphelinat en vue. Sans la moindre demeure. Ils s'étaient … trompés. Harry regarda autour de lui, et s'exclama,

-Hermione, j'aurais dû t'écouter, on n'est pas à l'orphelinat !

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que l'inquiétude montait dans le cœur du jeune homme.

-Hermione ? Répéta-t-il la voix apeurée.

Rien. Il eut beau se concentrer sur les environs, seuls les arbres secouèrent leurs feuillages portés par le vent, et rien d'autre ne bougea ou ne parla.

-Hermione ! Cria-t-il alors.

Il l'appela encore plusieurs fois, se rendant compte de l'effroyable vérité, jusqu'à s'époumoner et tomber à terre, fatigué. Il sanglota, laissant les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Il était seul. Puis, il se rendormit quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, vaincu par le sommeil et l'épuisement. Sans savoir qu'ils avaient fait d'autres erreurs, plus graves encore. Mais pour l'instant, Harry rêvait. Il rêvait … du passé. De comment tout avait commencé.

_Ils étaient assis par terre et fixaient Hermione avec une franche incrédulité._

_-Moine', dit le premier Ron, il faut que quoi ?_

_Celle-ci reprit calmement,_

_-Retourner dans le passé afin de tuer Vous-savez-qui quand il était jeune, inoffensif afin d'empêcher les deux guerres qu'il a créé, tous les meurtres qu'il a commis ou que l'on a accompli pour lui, son ascension au pouvoir et surtout sa victoire dans la précédente guerre qui a fait de ce monde … un véritable enfer …_

_ Elle frissonna en prononçant la fin de sa phrase. Devant leur silence toujours ébahi, elle ajouta, presque agacée,_

_-Je sais c'est un crime, un assassinat ! Et en plus modifier le passé de cette façon peut avoir des conséquences terribles si on s'y prend mal ! Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas tout de même pas comme si on devait aller sur la lune !_

_-C'est sûr, railla le roux, aller tuer un bébé maléfique né il y a environ soixante-dix ans, une vraie promenade de santé pas vrai Harry ?_

_Hermione ne prit pas en compte la remarque de Ron et poursuivit,_

_-On fabriquera une potion capable de nous ramener l'année de sa naissance. Je suis sûre que l'on peut. Si j'avais mon retourneur de temps, je crois qu'on pourrait l'utiliser mais …_

_-Hermione, le coupa Harry toujours sous le choc, tu crois … tu crois qu'on y arrivera ? Que ça marchera ?_

_-C'est le seul plan que nous ayons alors il faudra bien que ça marche, trancha la jeune sorcière._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il remarqua les larmes sur ses joues, il avait pleuré en dormant. Il était couvert de sueur. Il rêvait tout le temps de la guerre, mais prenait une potion pour ne pas rêver ses derniers temps, qui était vite devenue une drogue. Mais il n'en avait plus, c'était Hermione qui lui préparait. Hermione …

Harry se demanda où elle était. Est-ce-qu'elle était restée bloquée là-bas, avec les mangemorts ? Dans ce futur atroce ? Est-ce-qu'elle était quelque part dans cet espace temporel ? Ou bien est-ce-qu'elle avait été téléportée dans une autre année ? Un autre lieu ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose, se rendit-il compte. Continuer leur quête … seul. Alors Harry se releva et essaya ses larmes. Il contempla l'horizon, étrangement reposé et déterminé. Il prit son porte-monnaie magiquement trafiqué par Hermione, contenant de nombreuses choses dont sa cape d'invisibilité, tombé au sol quand il s'était endormi et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

Il se concentra sur les images qu'il avait vu dans la pensive de Dumbledore. L'orphelinat était dans ses souvenirs propre mais miteux : une cour nue et un bâtiment carré, plutôt sinistre, entouré de hautes grilles **[1]**. Quand il fut totalement certain de l'endroit où il allait réapparaître, imprégné jusqu'à son odeur, il transplana, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une empreinte au sol.

**~Fin du chapitre~**

* * *

_**[1] C'est la description même de J.K Rowling de l'orphelinat.**_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qui me sera fort utile, pour ma motivation personnelle et pour réparer des incompréhensions. Je mettrais la suite avant le 9 août, elle est déjà bien commencée. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. A bientôt ?_


	2. Brûlure froide

**« Jeux du sort »**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction.

Paring : Harry/Tom Jedusor à venir.

Genre : Romance/Angst/Suspense

Rated : M, présence de violence psychologique et physique ainsi que de relations sexuelles plus ou moins décrites et suggérées.

Summery : A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a gagné, l'horreur et la terreur règnent dans le monde sorcier. Harry décide d'entreprendre un voyage qui est leur dernier espoir … revenir dans le passé afin de tuer Voldemort. Prit au piège dans un étrange et troublant jeu d'ombre et de lumière, qui sera vainqueur et à quel prix ? Il est si facile de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu ...

_Merci à **Gab** et à **Sister of Ada** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'achever en une semaine. Pour le prochain, il sera posté le 8 août au maximum, il est déjà écrit._

_Le titre, « Brûlure froide », est une représentation des souvenirs de Harry, qui datent mais lui font toujours aussi mal. Heu... je ne sais pas si c'est plus clair._

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Brûlure froide**

_Le 18 mai 1998, bataille de Poudlard._

Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout n'était que cadavre, tout n'était que désolation. Des explosions tombaient dans le ciel nocturne, semblables à de gigantesques et destructrices étoiles. Mais Harry ne les entendait plus. Il n'entendait plus rien, dans le chaos infernal qui régnait. Était-il seulement encore à Poudlard ? Dans les nappes de brouillard qui l'entouraient, des éclairs verts et rouges fusaient. Des lumières. Des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus pour s'éloigner. Des hurlements horribles ainsi que des rires cruels. Les sortilèges surgissaient de toute part, touchant les ennemis et les alliés. Comment les différencier par ce temps ? _« Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite »_, pensa Harry pour la millième fois. Il entendait avec une froide précision les battements de son cœur, bien plus fortement que la scène qui se passait autour de lui, meurtrière. Il avait l'impression que c'était irréel, qu'il était dans son pire cauchemar. Il ne savait pas qui était mort, qui se battait, qui avait fui. Il savait juste que c'était une boucherie.

Quelque chose explosa à côté de lui, détruisant le rocher derrière lequel il se protégeait. Les éclats de roches giclèrent et par réflexe, il se protégea de ses mains. Le sang coula et il lâcha sa baguette plus de surprise que de mal réel. Il était déjà tellement blessé. Une de plus, de moins, quelle différence ?

Ses lunettes, elles, à cause du choc furent propulsées sur le sol, trop loin pour qu'il puisse le dire. _Merde_. Il serra les dents et s'empêcha de pleurer. Il était désespéré.

_« Vite_, s'obligea-t-il à réfléchir, _récupérer ma baguette. Récupérer ma baguette ... »_Avec ses mains ensanglantées, il chercha à tâtons sur le sol terreux, se plaquant presque contre pour éviter de se faire repérer et les attaques.

Puis, enfin, il l'attrapa et soupira de soulagement. Mais la tension de ses muscles remonta presque aussitôt. Il sentit une présence, derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et lança un _protego_. Rien. _« C'est pas vrai! »_, vociféra-t-il. Ce qu'il tenait dans les mains ne devait être qu'un simple morceau de bois. Il le jeta par terre rageusement et se déplaça, évitant de justesse le sortilège qui le visait. Puis le mangemort, au moment où il allait lui en lancer un deuxième, tomba à ses pieds, mort. Qui l'avait tué ? Qui en le faisant l'avait sauvé ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Depuis .. combien de temps déjà ? Quatre heures ? Neuf ? Non, peut-être depuis le matin, c'était le même carnage. Alors il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Le temps passait d'une façon irréaliste, sans que l'on puisse l'estimer. Trop vite, trop doucement, une alternative brutale et horrible à la fois. C'était l'enfer. Puis Il arriva, émergeant de la brume, rendant le tableau encore plus désespéré.

Lui, Voldemort. Celui-ci tourna la tête et Harry sut qu'il savait où il était. La seconde d'après, son ennemi le fixait de ces cruels yeux rouges. Et Harry crut mourir de peur. Voldemort s'approcha, avec un sourire déstabilisant et terrifiant.

_« Harry ... »_ dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

~OoO~

Harry réapparut devant l'orphelinat. Il le reconnut aussitôt. L'endroit était comme dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, si ce n'est que le toit semblait bien plus abimé, la grille usagée et la peinture effritée. Il commença à s'y diriger quand il entendit un hoquet de stupeur derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit une dame d'un certain âge, les yeux écarquillés, qui le fixait en pointant sur lui sa canne presque tremblante. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et vérifia d'un bref coup d'œil son corps: aucun signe de désartibulation. Puis il comprit, quand il entendit la dame murmurer _« Il est apparu d'un seul coup »_ qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été discret en transplanant à la vue des moldus sans se camoufler. La prochaine fois, il devra penser à utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. Il finit par pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il repéra une jeune femme postée à l'accueil d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux défraîchis par des teintures. Un petit écriteau indiquant _« Miranda Breans, secrétaire » _était posé sur son bureau. Il l'aborda,

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Mrs. Cole, sil vous plait.

Celle-ci releva la tête de ses papiers et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle fronça le nez et un air mécontent traversa ses yeux clairs. Elle le jugeait. Harry comprit en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son apparence qu'il ne devait pas sentir bon en plus d'être habillé misérablement. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il venait faire l'aumône et regrettait d'être venue travailler ce matin. Mais ses états d'âme ne intéressait pas. Il reposa sa question du ton le plus poli possible. La secrétaire pinça les lèvres et demanda d'une voix inamicale et glacée,

-Vous avez dit que vous vouliez parler à qui ?

-Mrs. Cole. La directrice, ajouta Harry d'un ton agacé.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent brièvement quand elle comprit. Elle prit un air faussement désolé en essayant même pas de cacher son mépris pour lui quand elle expliqua,

-Je suis navrée monsieur mais notre directrice n'est plus Mrs. Cole depuis bientôt cinq ans.

Harry fut surpris. Il était certain que le nom de la directrice était Mrs. Cole. Il avait revu avec Hermione chaque parcelle de la vie de Jedusor Tom, les imbriquant de force dans leurs têtes, jusqu'à retenir le moindre détail. Devant son silence, la fausse blonde ajouta,

-Maintenant, c'est Mr. McMillan qui dirige cet établissement. Il est arrivé des États Unis quand je venais tout juste d'être engagée. Je n'ai donc que peu connu Mrs. Cole, et nous n'avions que des rapports purement professionnels, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider si vous souhaitez avoir des nouvelles d'elle.

-Et puis-je voir le directeur ?

-Je regrette mais il est actuellement en déplacement. Il reviendra dans une semaine.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge, indiquant clairement qu'elle désirait prendre sa pause café. Elle voulait se débarrasser de lui, et ce rapidement comprit Harry.

Elle ajouta tout de même, sans oublier de pousser un soupir,

-Puis-je savoir l'objet de votre visite ?

Harry ne pouvait attendre que le directeur rentre. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de tuer un bébé, surtout de sang-froid, même si le bébé en question était voué à devenir le plus terrifiant mage noir que le monde sorcier connaîtra. Certainement pas s'il méditait sur la question pendant des jours. Il improvisa donc,

-Je viens voir mon cousin. Je viens de loin et j'avais espéré pouvoir le voir. Vous voyez … j'ai appris que ma tante était morte en couches et que son bébé avait échoué ici.

-Je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances, dit machinalement la secrétaire.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire, son mari l'attendait avec son propre enfant, malade, à la maison. Et voilà qu'au lieu de pouvoir les appeler pour quérir aux nouvelles, elle était coincée avec cette personne qui semblait tout droit sortie d'une poubelle où elle avait dormi des années. Miranda Breans se promit de ne jamais toucher à la drogue et d'empêcher son garçon, encore petit et innocent, de le faire. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il guérisse de cette maudite grippe. Miranda regarda à nouveau l'heure. Elle devait passer à la pharmacie et celle-ci allait bientôt fermer. Autant se débarrasser de ce client embarrassant le plus vite possible.

Elle sortit de son bureau une fiche et ôta le stylo qui était positionné derrière son oreille pour le prendre en main.

-Votre nom ?

-Harry … Harry Jedusor.

Elle l'inscrivit sur la fiche.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Tom Jedusor.

La secrétaire se raidit. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur étrange brillait au fond d'eux, une lueur incertaine.

- Vous dîtes qu'il est arrivé quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cette année.

La blonde sortit un dossier volumineux et l'ouvrit. Elle chercha quelques minutes et finit par dire simplement, le regardant d'un air méfiant, les yeux plissés derrière leur protection de verre.

-Monsieur, je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais il n'y a pas de Tom Jedusor ici.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Certaine. Je regrette.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de regretter du tout. Miranda Breans ne supportait pas les gens des rues. Elle ne supportait pas de perdre du temps avec eux. L'image de son petit garçon, avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bruns qui devait attendre son appel et ses médicaments la conformait dans son idée. Elle commença prudemment sa phrase suivante, mais sans en ôter le ton glacial, comme un prédateur cruel testant sa proie, dans une intolérable méchanceté, se demandant jusqu'où est-ce qu'il peut aller,

-Que cela soit clair, jeune homme. Ceci est un orphelinat certes, même si je doute que vous le sachiez ou avait pris le temps de lire le nom sur notre bâtisse, enfin, si vous en êtes seulement _capable. _La direction ainsi que moi-même n'avons aucun temps à consacrer à un _homme_ des rues. Nous nous occupons d'_enfants_. Non de _délinquants_.

Elle se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure avant de continuer, les yeux brillants, pupilles dilatées. Harry comprit qu'elle se nourrissait de son désespoir. Elle _prenait son pied _à le faire souffrir. Mais ce qu'elle dit ensuite fut de trop pour le self-contrôle de Harry. En effet, d'une voix trahissant son mépris, la secrétaire acheva,

-Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans la rue, dans cet état. En tout cas, ne venez pas importuner des gens responsables. Vous seul êtes responsable de votre sort. Veuillez par...

Harry ne calcula pas son prochain geste, il agit instinctivement. Il se rapprocha d'un pas vif et enragé vers la secrétaire et la saisit par le col. Les yeux pâles de cette femme s'agrandirent de peur et elle se débattit un peu, couinant qu'elle allait appeler la sécurité. Harry la jugea froidement. Son énervement était à son paroxysme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, devait tuer un nourrisson encore innocent dont le seul crime était de naître, d'exister. La fatigue lui tirait les traits, engourdissait ses membres, son dos le lançait d'une façon inquiétante, il était exténué, épuisé et ne dormait qu'à peine, d'un sommeil fragile. Ses seuls rêves étaient peuplés cauchemars et de visions atroces, dont il ne s'extirpait qu'à grand peine, pour retrouver l'enfer et le gigantesque cauchemar qu'était devenu sa réalité, sa vie. Il ne savait plus quand était la dernière fois où il avait mangé correctement, où il avait sourit honnêtement, où il s'était senti heureux, ou même avait pu se reposer.

Alors ce n'était certainement pas cette _sale blonde_ qui allait juger sa vie. Que savait-elle de la souffrance ? Du désespoir ? Avait-elle déjà vu ses amis mourir par sa faute ? Souhaiter mourir, pour que tout s'arrête enfin, pour se débarrasser de la douleur continuelle qui l'accompagnait sans cesse, se nourrissant de ses peurs, de ses doutes, de ses faiblesses ? Avait-elle déjà éprouvé un effroi plus fort que celui qu'elle était en train de vivre en ce moment ? Avait-elle déjà réalisé la chance que lui offrait sa vie, que son train-train habituel n'était pas donné à tout le monde ? Avait-elle au moins déjà quitté sa bulle dorée, son monde privilégié ?

Harry la lâcha brutalement et elle faillit tomber au sol, se rattrapant d'une main sur son bureau. Il répéta:

-Maintenant, mademoiselle Breans, êtes-vous _certaine _qu'il n'y a _aucun_ Tom Jedusor ici ?

Elle tremblait. Malgré lui, Harry se sentit misérable et la culpabilité lui enserra le cœur. Elle n'était en rien responsable de ses malheurs.

-N-N-Non, il n'y a-a aucun T-Tom Jedusor qui soit arrivé ce-cette année. Mo-monsieur, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment d'une voix sanglotante.

Harry ne la remercia pas et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à l'orphelinat et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qui avait encore raté dans leur plan désespéré ?

Plus tard, Harry déambulait dans les rues de Londres, une glace à la main qu'il mangeait sans réel appétit. Il s'était acheté des vêtements neufs, la tête du commerçant avait d'ailleurs été comique quand il avait sorti son porte-monnaie bien rempli et de « Casse-toi, pas de mendiants ici » était passé à « Bienvenue monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? ». Le monde était vraiment régi l'argent et le pouvoir... Il avait également loué la chambre d'un hôtel pendant le temps minimum afin de se doucher et était passé chez le coiffeur. La journée avait donc été bien remplie, et il devait être à présent dans les environ de seize heures. Mais malgré le temps qu'il avait eu pour réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il était certain de ne pas s'être trompé d'orphelinat, son nom était inscrit sur la bâtisse et il était le même que dans ces souvenirs à quelques détails près. Il semblait seulement plus abimé et apparemment, il n'y avait plus la même directrice, elle était partie il y a cinq ans et... _Mais oui !_ Harry eut soudainement une idée. Une idée terrifiante. Il courut au passant le plus proche et l'aborda,

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais quelle date sommes-nous ?

L'anglais le regarda d'un air fatigué et répondit calmement,

-Le 6 novembre jeune homme.

-Quelle année ?

Le passant le regarda plus étrangement tout à coup. Puis il jugea l'allure d'Harry -maladive et les yeux rougis- et dit d'un ton de reproche, le prenant peut être pour un drogué un peu paumé, comme la secrétaire et le commerçant,

-1943 bien entendu.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure. Il remercia d'une voix éteinte l'anglais qui s'éloigna vivement de lui en pestant contre les jeunes et sombra dans un abattement total. La date dans son esprit passait et repassait _1943, 1943 … CERTAINEMENT PAS 1926._

Il se demanda quelles erreurs ils avaient encore commises avec Hermione. Quelles erreurs leur seraient, avec le temps, mortelles. Il se concentra. _1943, 1943 … réfléchis_, s'ordonna-t-il. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Si Voldemort était né en 1926 -le 31 décembre se rappela-t-il- alors en 1943, il devait avoir dans les 16-17ans … en septième année à Poudlard. Sa dernière année. On était presque le début de l'année, il n'avait pas encore créé d'horcruxes, il commençait à se renseigner, se plongeant dans le cœur de la magie noire. Il avait déjà fait renvoyer Hagrid en lui faisant incuber l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets. Il était dangereux. Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire à l'instant même. Son cœur fit un bond de joie tout en se serrant d'angoisse à l'idée des souvenirs qui le hantaient encore.

Il allait devoir retourner à Poudlard.

**~Fin du chapitre~**

* * *

_Posté le 31 juillet. J'ai l'impression que la scène à l'orphelinat n'était pas réaliste. Mais je voulais montrer que la plupart des gens jugent les autres sur les apparences, que ce soit Harry ou la secrétaire. Je sais que l'on avance pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais je préfère prendre mon temps._

_ Pour les menaces de mort, plaintes, courriers piégés, les lancers de tomates, briques ou quelque objet que ce soit, pour les avis positifs et négatifs, pour les fleurs, supplications, remerciements, idées, demandes, propositions, inutile de vous adresser à votre ordinateur, je prend absolument tout, il suffit de laisser une review (et ça rime ...*hum hum*)._

___Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la suite sera dispo le 8 août au plus tard. Merci d'avoir lu jusques là._


	3. Sueurs froides

**« Jeux du sort »**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction.

Paring : Harry/Tom Jedusor à venir.

Genre : Romance/Angst/Suspense

Rated : M, présence de violence psychologique et physique ainsi que de relations sexuelles plus ou moins décrites et suggérées.

Summery : A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a gagné, l'horreur et la terreur règnent dans le monde sorcier. Harry décide d'entreprendre un voyage qui est leur dernier espoir … revenir dans le passé afin de tuer Voldemort. Prit au piège dans un étrange et troublant jeu d'ombre et de lumière, qui sera vainqueur et à quel prix ? Il est si facile de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu …

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**_Anonyme _**_: Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et merci de m'avoir fait remarquer une faute ! Je l'ai rectifiée. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre._

_**nepheria4** : Merci beaucoup de ta review !_

_Merci à tous de vos reviews ! Cinq en tout juste 24h ... vous m'avez épatée ! Pour la peine, je poste trois jours plus tôt..._

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Sueurs froides**

L'école était là, devant lui. Immense et splendide. Les hautes tours étaient intactes et se dressaient fièrement sous le ciel bleu, le lac brillait et scintillait, semblant recouvert d'une multitude de diamants et d'or sous les rayons du soleil. Le temps était exceptionnellement clément et bon pour le mois de novembre car malgré le vent et le froid saisissants, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Aucun détraqueur ne montait la garde. Tout respirait la vie autour d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir les remous des consciences des gens qui l'entouraient par la Legilimancie, qu'il avait fini par acquérir partiellement, hantées seulement par les problèmes quotidiens et par la joie de vivre, sans penser au lendemain. Poudlard était en 1943 la majestueuse école dans laquelle il était entré quand il avait onze ans, le premier lieu où il s'était senti chez lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya d'un geste vif de la main. Le temps n'était pas à la nostalgie.

Il reporta son attention autour de lui et évita de justesse un passant pressé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry avait transplané dans Pré-au-Lard, plus précisément dans le passage secret de chez Honeyduck et était ressorti discrètement derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Comme dans ses souvenirs. Il se demanda qui connaissait les passages secrets de Poudlard à cette époque. Il grimaça, Tom Jedusor certainement. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller l'attendre dans son dortoir ou dans sa salle commune. Il avait en effet réfléchi et s'était dit que c'était de loin la meilleure solution. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le tuer en plein cours, devant professeur et étudiants -de dernière année qui plus est, ce n'était plus des enfants- réunis. De plus, ça prendrait un temps qu'il n'avait pas d'obtenir son emploi du temps et de le retrouver en plus d'attirer l'attention sur lui s'il devait demander des informations. Il allait donc l'attendre tranquillement sur son lit, lui lancerait un _Avada Kedavra_ quand il en verrait la meilleure opportunité et Voldemort serait enterré avant même de naître. Il devrait se méfier. Ne commettre aucune erreur. Tom Jedusor n'était-il pas après tout... _l'élève le plus __brillant que l'on ait jamais eu à Poudlard ? _Harry ne préférait pas réfléchir à l'assassinat qu'il allait commettre et ce qui se passerait après. Il aurait exécuté sa mission et c'était le plus important.

Il se dirigea en direction des cachots et sourit en pensant à la première fois où il s'était rendu dans la salle commune des Serpentards. C'était pour dérober des informations à Malefoy, en étant Goyle. Ou Crabe, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il se souvenait juste du goût infect du polynectar. Une brusque sensation de nostalgie lui enserra le cœur à nouveau en repensant aux jours, pas toujours heureux mais indéniablement merveilleux, où il étudiait à Poudlard. L'intérieur était identique ou presque à ses souvenirs; les personnages des tableaux étaient toujours en train de converser, les escaliers à terrifier les premières années en les emmenant là où seuls eux le savaient, les fantômes à flotter dans les couloirs. Harry avait toujours adoré ce château. Le voir dans cet état ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Il tuerait Jedusor. Il abattrait celui qui était destiné à devenir un monstre, quitte à en devenir un lui-même.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle était immense et devait faire deux fois sa taille. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment entrer. Il reporta son attention sur la porte, espérant trouver un indice du mot de passe. Des gravures argent l'ornaient entièrement, se mariant élégamment avec le vert émeraude des serpents représentés de part et d'autre de la porte. En y regardant de plus près, Harry les trouva un peu trop _vivants_ pour paraître être de simples parures; leurs yeux étaient humides et scintillaient de malice et des murmures sifflants émanaient d'eux pour qui pouvait les entendre. _Et si … _

_-Ouvres-toi, _siffla Harry en fourchelangue.

Aussitôt l'attention des serpents se fixa sur lui et ils clignèrent d'une façon synchronisée leurs yeux avant de changer de position. Harry retint son souffle quand la grande porte s'ouvrit doucement devant lui, comme une invitation. Il entra rapidement et la referma derrière lui sans un bruit.

La salle commune était identique à celle qu'il avait vue dans sa deuxième année. Les mêmes crânes décoraient la cheminée ouvragée, les mêmes fauteuils étaient disposés autour du feu. Les lumières suspendues au plafond par des chaînes brillaient toujours de cette lumière lugubre et verdâtre. Au-dessus de l'âtre était représenté le blason de Serpentard: un immense serpent aux yeux d'un vert phosphorescent sur fond argent. L'ensemble était le contraire de la salle commune des Gryffondors qui était accueillante et chaleureuse. Harry dû interrompre son observation car s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention avant, il entendait maintenant clairement les bruits de pas et de conversations. Les cours étaient terminés. À peine eut-il le temps de dégager l'entrée et de se cacher derrière une vieille horloge vers le fond de la salle que la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Des élèves y pénétrèrent, chacun vêtu de la cravate verte et argent. Ils semblaient être de l'âge d'Harry et celui-ci espéra de tout cœur que ce soit la classe de Voldemort. Mais plus il attendait, caché dans un coin de la salle, plus il se rendait compte de la vérité: Tom n'était pas là. Il sortit sa carte des maraudeurs et le trouva tout de suite: il était à la bibliothèque avec le professeur Slughorn entouré d'élèves.

Harry s'assit précautionneusement par terre. L'horloge ancienne placée devant lui semblait lui sourire perfidement.

_18h46_

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

~OoO~

Il courait. Courait après quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas. Mais Harry savait que cette personne avait la plus grande importance. Plus il accélérait, plus il lui semblait qu'elle s'évaporait devant lui, disparaissant peu à peu.

_-Attends-moi ! _Supplia-t-il.

La personne éclata de rire et continua de courir. Puis soudainement, Harry fut derrière elle. Il tenta de la reconnaître: elle n'était que brume. Il n'en apercevait que des contours indistincts.

-_Qui es-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Il tenta de toucher ce qu'il voyait. Sa main s'enfonça dans le vide et il tomba. Il se releva, ses genoux étaient en sang. Il réinitialisa sa question.

-_Qui je suis ?_ Répéta la voix mélancolique. _Tu m'as vraiment oublié, Harry ?_

Harry la connaissait, il en était certain. Une terreur profonde lui emprisonna les entrailles. Les contours de la personne se précisaient peu à peu. Elle prit à nouveau la parole, furieuse cette fois,

-_Comment oses-tu m'oublier ? Après tout... c'est à cause de toi que je suis mort !_

Et Harry vit clairement qui était devant lui. Son corps était pâle comme du marbre, il en émanait une profonde colère. Et ses cheveux roux brûlaient, devenant incandescents, le feu s'élevant toujours plus haut au-dessus de sa tête.

-_Comment oses-tu ?_ Redemanda-t-elle. _Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas tué ?_

Harry voulut répondre, hurler, supplier mais il ne pouvait pas, sa bouche semblait avoir disparu. Et la voix continuait:

-_Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne me venges pas, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette pouffiasse est toujours en vie ? POURQUOI ELLE ET PAS MOI ?_

Le feu brûlait de plus en plus vite, prenait de l'ampleur à chaque seconde. Tout autour de lui carbonisait, et la voix continuait de parler inlassablement, réduisant en cendres son esprit. La personne chère disparaissait peu à peu, prise dans un tourbillon de flammes. Harry essaya de l'attraper mais vit sa main fondre, la chair disparaître et l'os se découvrir. Il voulut hurler d'horreur et reprit usage de sa voix. Il regarda son corps qui se carbonisait lentement, ses pieds n'étaient déjà plus que des moignons brûlants et sanglants. Et son ami bien-aimé continuait de se réduire, de s'en aller.

-_Harry_, dit-il alors que son corps n'était plus que fumée, _Harry... je suis désolé._

_-Non ! Reviens ! _agonisa Harry, hurlant en essayant d'attraper l'invisible.

Mais tout avait disparu, ne laissant devant lui que des cadavres immobiles.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tremblait, terrorisé. Il prit sa baguette et se lança un sort tranquillisant, que Hermione leur avait appris, à lui et à … Harry serra les dents. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas dit _son_ nom. Il n'en avait pas le droit. La potion anti-rêve de son amie lui manquait cruellement. Il sentait la sensation de manque s'instaurer dans ses gènes, dans ses veines, dans son sang. C'était réellement devenu une drogue pourtant Harry ne songeait même pas à essayer d'arrêter d'en boire. Ses cauchemars valaient bien pire. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir chercher Voldemort dans son lit et le tuer sans réveiller les autres étudiants avec une grimace. Tandis qu'il allait se relever, une voix glaciale s'éleva dans la pièce:

-Qui est là ?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas prit conscience qu'il avait du hurler à son réveil ni qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il le fit et regarda prudemment autour de lui, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur malgré la panique qui montait en lui. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité qui était tombée sous l'horloge et s'en recouvrit vivement. Son regard tomba sur l'heure.

_23h18_

Harry avait beau avoir pour ce genre de situation une chance insolente, cela faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait désertée. Si quelqu'un le trouvait ici, il y aurait forcément des complications et dans le pire des cas, il pourrait finir à Azkaban. La voix répéta sa question et Harry tenta de se faire le plus invisible possible, se cramponnant à sa cape, coincé entre le mur et la vieille horloge. Il demeura plusieurs secondes ainsi en écoutant les bruits de pas dans la salle commune. Quand le silence s'installa, il espéra que le Serpentard était parti. La tension accumulée dans ses épaules se relâcha et Harry recommença à respirer normalement. Il voulut se déplacer pour jeter un œil mais à peine eut-il tourné la tête vers la droite qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. L'étudiant était juste au-dessus de lui, grand, les cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux noirs cherchant avidement toute trace de l'origine du bruit. Harry le reconnut aussitôt et étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. Il vérifia ses barrière d'Occlumentie et fit de son mieux pour rendre son esprit et ses pensées invisible. Son manège fit passer une étincelle de crainte dans les yeux de Tom Jedusor.

L'occasion était belle, magnifique, la plus inespérée que Harry aurait jamais pensé avoir. Tom Jedusor était devant lui, immobile, sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Il était à sa merci. Harry serra sa baguette dans ses doigts et la leva sans un bruit vers le beau visage de son ennemi. Il pensa un instant au professeur Slughorn et le comprit d'avoir cédé à Tom Jedusor. Il était séduisant, brillant, et savait sans nul doute s'en servir à son avantage. Il pensa aussi aux victimes de guerre, que ce soit de la première ou de la deuxième, qui jouiraient grâce à lui d'un sursis de vie, à ceux qui l'avait protégé, avaient résisté jusqu'à devenir fous, à ceux qui n'avaient pas pu. Il pensa à l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'avait jamais failli, à Maugrey Fol d'Oeil et à sa vigilance constante qui ne l'avait en fin de compte pas protégé. Il pensa à ses parents et à Sirius. Il pensa à Ron et à ses cauchemars qui n'auraient plus raison d'être. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait accompli, mais son action assurerait la paix dans le monde sorcier. L'étudiant était immobile.

La voix de Harry n'était qu'un murmure inaudible quand il prononça la terrible formule. Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, les yeux de Tom Jedusor s'agrandirent sous le choc et Harry sentit un violent électrochoc lui broyer la poitrine d'une façon aussi soudaine qu'insoutenable. Sa tête lui tourna et fut comprimée comme prise dans un étau de glace qui se resserrait. Il sentit du sang chaud, le sien, couler le long de son visage, partant de sa cicatrice. Il agonisait, étouffait, l'air lui échappait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Des frissons spasmodiques parcouraient son corps. Sa vision se brouilla, des larmes se frayant un chemin sur ses joues. Son être se tordait sous la douleur qui, glaciale, brûlait à vif chaque partie de son corps. Il lui semblait que son âme entière hurlait.

_Non !_ Cria une voix à _l'intérieur_ de lui.

Pendant un instant, cette voix et son propriétaire apparurent nettement à Harry, comme une présence qui avait toujours été là et qui émergeait de la brume. Comme un cœur faisant écho au sien. Comme une âme trouvant sa résonance dans la sienne. Mais Harry ne put résister plus longtemps à la douleur lancinante.

Tout devint noir et ce fut le néant.

**~Fin du chapitre~**

_Posté le 05 août 2012. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans plus de trois semaines (vers le 1er septembre), car je m'envole pour les Etats Unis le 9 août, avec un bagage minimum (sans ordi, __même si j'écrirais sûrement des idées pour la suite dans un cahier) et ça m'étonnerais que je poste avant quatre jours. Enfin, avec beaucoup d'encouragements, on ne sait jamais ..._

_Merci d'avoir lu._


	4. Frayeurs nocturnes

**« Jeux du sort »**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction.

Paring : Harry/Tom Jedusor à venir.

Genre : Romance/Angst/Suspense

Rated : M, présence de violence psychologique et physique ainsi que de relations sexuelles plus ou moins décrites et suggérées.

Summery : A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a gagné, l'horreur et la terreur règnent dans le monde sorcier. Harry décide d'entreprendre un voyage qui est leur dernier espoir … revenir dans le passé afin de tuer Voldemort. Prit au piège dans un étrange et troublant jeu d'ombre et de lumière, qui sera vainqueur et à quel prix ? Il est si facile de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu …

Musique proposée : Dark Shadow prologue, de Hans Zimmer.

_Finalement, j'ai bien réussi à poster en trois jours... du coup, vous aurez tard le suivant (cette fois, je ne peux vraiment pas poster avant septembre), il est pas presque pas écrit. __Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, il en fait le double... j'espère tenir cette longueur pour les suivants._

_Merci à **Nepheria** pour sa review anonyme sur le dernier chapitre. Par rapport à ça, il y a eut une considérable baisse de reviews... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que le précédent,_

* * *

**Frayeurs nocturnes**

Harry avait atrocement mal: ses membres étaient douloureux, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Il se guidait sous sa cape d'invisibilité difficilement, pantelant sous la fièvre, marchant le long des murs pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il ignorait encore comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se relever ou même à se réveiller tout à l'heure. Il se rappelait seulement qu'à son réveil, il était toujours coincé derrière la vieille pendule et que Tom Jedusor avait disparu. L'horloge indiquait _23h06_. Étant donné qu'il avait attaqué l'étudiant à plus de _23h20_, il avait conclu qu'une journée au minimum s'était écoulée. Il ignorait combien de temps exactement mais c'était un miracle que l'on ne l'ait pas trouvé. Après ces observations, il s'était rendormi aussitôt et avait émergé cinq heures plus tard environs.

Harry jeta un œil sur la carte des maraudeurs: personne en vue. Il allait d'en pas tremblant vers l'infirmerie, où Tom Jedusor était indiqué. Il ne savait pas si la carte montrait aussi les morts et donc il ignorait s'il avait réussi à tuer Voldemort. Et surtout, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi est-ce que le sortilège a eu une répercussion sur son propre corps. Il n'avait jamais lancé d'_Avada Kedavra_ auparavant mais il était certain que cet effet n'est _pas_ normal. Il tenta de reconstituer la scène. Il se rappelait parfaitement de son cauchemar et de l'arrivée de Tom Jedusor. Il avait pensé aux victimes de guerres et avait lancé le sortilège. Il ne se souvenait pas des réactions au sort du serpentard, trop anéanti par la douleur lancinante qui s'était manifestée. Harry serra les dents. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Son coeur battait bizarrement. Il toucha sa poitrine. En plus des douleurs physiques, se sentait différemment _intérieurement_. C'était dérangeant sans être douloureux. La culpabilité ? Peut-être est-ce la punition de ceux qui assassinaient les gens ou _tentaient_. Si c'était le cas, tant mieux pour Voldemort, qui devait souffrir le martyr après avoir tué tant d'innocents, se dit Harry en un rictus.

Il entra furtivement dans l'infirmerie. Tout était calme. Puis, à l'instant même où il goûtait avec délectation au silence, un fantôme surgit soudainement d'un mur et le fit sursauter. Une fois remis -et maudissant le fantôme-, il reprit sa recherche et se fraya un chemin à travers les lits, essayant de trouver Tom Jedusor parmi les rares blessés. Il le trouva rapidement.

Son visage était éclairé par la lumière de la lune, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, était paisible. Le cœur d'Harry battait à une vitesse folle. Avait-il réussi ? Presque tremblant, il se pencha et mit sa tête sur la poitrine. Il l'ôta rapidement, le doute n'était pas possible. Il respirait. Difficilement mais indéniablement. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il mit sa main sur son front, et voulut lui ouvrir la bouche et se pencher afin de capter une respiration. Mais nul besoin de se pencher, rien que le front de Jedusor était brûlant, signe de vie évident. Harry serra les dents, en proie à la colère. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il avait survécu ? Pourquoi est-ce-que le sort l'avait lui-même anéanti ? Harry se rendit compte que Voldemort s'était sans doute posé les mêmes questions quand il avait essayé de le tuer, bébé. Et la raison c'était parce que …

_Oh mon Dieu._

Ce n'était pas possible. _Vraiment ? _Si c'était le cas, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu traverser le temps ? _Il y a des choses que tu ignores Harry …_ Non, Tom Jedusor n'était même pas encore Mage Noir ici. _Oui mais toi ? Ne viens-tu pas du futur ? Il y a des liens indestructibles entre toi et Lui. Des liens qui ne peuvent être brisés que par la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Rappelle-toi la prophétie, Harry. Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il comprit le besoin viscéral d'Hermione de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Une profonde peur lui prit aux tripes en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il fouille les papiers de Pomfresh et voit ce qu'elle avait diagnostiqué. Puis, s'il ne pouvait tuer Tom Jedusor directement, il prendrait suffisamment de médicaments et lui ferait ingérer jusqu'à la mort. _Harry, n'as-tu donc pas compris ? Tu ne peux …_

Il fit taire sa raison. Il était paniqué. Il regarda sa carte pour se guider jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière et commença à regarder les papiers dessus avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait qu'il se calme. N'était-il pas sorcier ?

-_Accio bilan de santé Tom Jedusor_, marmonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, le troisième tiroir du bureau s'ouvrit avec un grincement et un papier cacheté en sortit pour se poser dans la main d'Harry. Il l'ouvrit frénétiquement et le parcourut rapidement, essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture en patte de mouche de l'infirmière,

_Mr. Tom Elvis Jedusor, élève en dernière année à l'école Poudlard, blablabla..._

Harry sauta les antécédents médicaux -rares- de l'élève pour aller à ce qui l'intéressait.

_Retrouvé le 7 novembre 1943 dans sa salle commune à 6 heures par son camarade, Avery Sr., il semblait à première vue être stupéfixié ou mort. Il a recommencé cependant à respirer une demi-heure plus tard, d'une respiration difficile et saccadée. Une forte fièvre a débuté aux environs de 9 heures. Après une étude approfondie du cas, nous avons décelé que son état remontait à plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne fut trouvé, dans les environs de minuit. Il semble être dans un coma étrange, l'heure de son réveil est impossible à savoir avec certitude, mais son état semble s'améliorer petit à petit. Sa maladie est non diagnostiquée pour le moment, et de ce fait, aucun médicament spécial est indiqué._

Il était possible qu'ils aient la même chose, se dit Harry pensivement. A ceci près que c'était plus dangereux pour Tom Jedusor, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait reçu le sortilège de mort. Harry serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort. Il allait s'en sortir s'il ne faisait rien. Il continua sa lecture,

_Toutefois, pour accélérer la guérison, il lui a été donné une potion de Mortiflore afin de stimuler l'afflux sanguin mêlée la poudre d'Amonium pour faciliter la respiration ainsi qu'à de la pierre cendrée de Rocult écrasée pour accélérer le traitement. Le professeur Slughorn y a également ajouté quelques sortilèges et ingrédients, dont …_

S'ensuivait une liste de potions curatives et de sortilèges guérisseurs regroupés en une potion, dont Harry savait les effets pour les avoir étudiés en classe. _Je ne pensais pas avoir retenu quelque chose du cours de potion_ … songea-t-il. Il pensa après avoir lu attentivement la liste qu'il en aurait également besoin et, sans remords, but la moitié de la potion posée sur la table de chevet de Jedusor. Comme la plupart des potions de Pomfresh, ça avait un goût épouvantable. Après l'avoir ingérée, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir avalé des œufs pourris mais son mal de tête s'atténua de façon immédiate et spectaculaire et il lui sembla que ses muscles avaient cessé leurs spasmes. Se sentant de meilleure humeur, il regarda si autre chose pouvait l'intéresser dans le bilan. Il trouva rapidement et lut anxieusement le paragraphe,

_Quant aux causes de la maladie, l'élève a clairement reçu un sortilège. Il semble cependant s'être attaqué lui-même, ou par quelqu'un partageant des ressemblances magiques fortes avec lui. Ou plus que des ressemblances dans ce cas, des points identiques, ce qui est inexplicable._

C'était ce dont Harry subodorait. Il acheva de lire le bilan de santé et s'assit -ou plutôt s'effondra- sur le lit de Jedusor. Les notes et observations de Pomfresh repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. L'agresseur de Jedusor était quelqu'un ayant des similitudes magiques à Voldemort. Il savait qu'il était dans ce cas depuis que son ennemi avait … Harry déglutit avant de continuer sa phrase, de l'accepter et d'accepter ce que cela engendrait. Il respira profondément. Oui, il partageait beaucoup de choses avec Jedusor depuis que celui-ci avait accidentellement fait de lui son horcruxe, déposant un morceau de son âme dans le corps du nourrisson qu'était Harry à l'époque des faits.

Cela confirmait clairement la pire crainte d'Harry. Il était peut-être encore un horcruxe.

Malgré le fait qu'il fallait qu'il vérifie à la bibliothèque -Harry se raccrochait encore fermement à cet espoir, comme un chien refusant de lâcher un os, même pourri-, cela expliquerait tout ou du moins beaucoup de choses. On ne pouvait tuer quelqu'un ayant divisé son âme à moins de tuer toutes les parties. Et Harry avait dû souffrir en envoyant le sort car tuer Voldemort revenait quelque part à se tuer lui-même. Après tout, Hermione l'avait prévenu. C'était à pile ou face. Soit le voyage temporel effaçait toute trace de l'âme de Voldemort de son organisme, soit les deux âmes s'étaient trop liées avec le temps pour être dissociées. Évidemment, c'était la pire solution. _Âmes indissociables …_ en d'autres termes, pour tuer Voldemort, il fallait qu'il meurt d'abord et ce de façon définitive, sans pouvoir ôter seulement la partie de l'âme de Voldemort, étant donné que leurs âmes étaient liées. C'était un peu comme si, se dit Harry en se sentant profondément mal à l'aise, comme si lui et Voldemort partageait la même âme.

Harry serra les poings et regarda Jedusor. Une irrésistible envie de le frapper jusqu'à le couvrir entièrement de sang envahit soudainement ses veines, en le regardant _dormir paisiblement. _Mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien. Pire encore, peut-être que ça aurait une répercussion sur lui-même. Après tout, s'ils étaient liés et Harry ne savait absolument pas jusqu'où ça allait.

Il mit sa main sur le front de Jedusor, calmé. Celui-ci n'avait pas le front si chaud, si brûlant que lorsque Harry l'avait touché tout à l'heure. Il remarqua que lui-même allait mieux. Effets de la potion ou... ? Harry ne préféra pas trop insister là-dessus. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il était encore un horcruxe. _Vraiment ?_ lui souffla une petite voix perfide. Il préféra l'ignorer et s'occupa de remettre en place et en état le bilan de santé de Jedusor. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs. Il était encore tôt, et certaines rares personnes commençaient à s'éveiller. En fait, une seule, qui était en train de se diriger vraisemblablement vers le parc. _Pour faire un jogging ? _La carte indiquait comme nom _Avery Sr._

_Tiens, tiens,_ se dit Harry. N'était-ce pas l'élève qui avait retrouvé Tom Jedusor ? De plus, son nom lui inspirait une impression de déjà-vu, _Avery … Mais oui !_ C'était un futur mangemort, un des premiers. On pouvait exclure le jogging, trop moldu. Harry regarda plus attentivement la carte. Avery traversait le parc rapidement et se dirigeait apparemment vers les grilles de Poudlard, longeant le lac. Quand il arriva devant le portail infranchissable, l'étudiant au lieu de faire demi-tour, eut un comportement étrange. Il longea le mur vers la gauche et entra dans le lac. Puis, au grand étonnement d'Harry, il disparut de la carte. Un passage secret ? Il se promit de l'étudier quand il en aurait le temps avant de se traiter d'idiot: il n'avait _pas_ le temps. _C'est un futur mangemort et un proche de Voldemort… _Oui mais aussi un adolescent. Il faisait le mur s'il voulait, ce n'était certainement pas son problème. Il en avait de plus sérieux en tête.

Son attention revint vers Jedusor et Harry soupira. Tant qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se rende à la bibliothèque et, il le savait aussi, à la Réserve. Il pourrait ainsi trouver des informations sur leur voyage temporel raté et peut-être sur les horcruxes, car si à son époque, un seul livre y faisait référence brièvement, peut-être qu'à celle-ci, il y en avait plus. Harry commença à se ronger les ongles anxieusement. Il ne pourrait plus se promener librement dans les murs de Poudlard encore longtemps, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu demeurer une journée sans se faire prendre. La surveillance devait s'être accrue pour trouver celui qui avait attaqué Jedusor en plus des mesures de sécurité habituelles. Harry sourit tristement, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau en temps de guerre. Au moins, il savait où se cacher en attendant de trouver une solution.

~OoO~

Un lit à baldaquin rouge et confortable, des poufs accueillants disposés autour d'une table basse en bois massif, une cheminée où crépitaient les buches sous la chaleur des flammes, une immense fenêtre seulement visible de l'intérieur qui donnait sur le parc et diffusait la lumière de l'extérieur, une cuisine équipée, une salle de bain et des toilettes dans le fond de la pièce: la salle sur demande s'était une nouvelle fois surpassée. Harry aurait souhaité rester ici tout le temps de sa mission mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez prudent. Il fallait qu'il s'intègre, d'une manière ou d'une autre à Poudlard. Le truc était de savoir comment. En attendant, il resterait ici le plus longtemps possible. S'asseyant au coin du feu et profitant de sa chaleur, il regarda le bois se faire consumer par la flamme, lui rappelant désagréablement un cauchemar récent. Il remarqua qu'un tableau d'information semblant faire office de calendrier et d'horloge ainsi que de météo, était suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée.

_Heure: 6h38_

_Date: 8 novembre 1943._

_Température extérieure: 8 °C._

_Temps: Pluvieux._

Il était tôt pour la plupart des gens mais tard pour Harry, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à moins d'être extrêmement prudent. Et puis il faisait si froid et humide... Harry bailla et regarda la carte des maraudeurs: les professeurs et quelques élèves s'éveillaient déjà. Il pouvait bien faire un somme, après tout, il avait durement travaillé et ne pourrait pas aller à la bibliothèque avant la nuit, vigilance constante oblige. Il se rendit dans le lit préparé à son attention et constata avec grand plaisir qu'il était moelleux et confortable. Les grands draps écarlates et les couvertures dont Harry s'entoura le plongèrent dans un plaisir béat, se sentant sécurisé dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry se dit que pour la première fois, il appréciait à sa juste valeur le dicton de Maugrey Fol d'Oeil.

Harry dormit mieux que d'ordinaire, étant dans un vrai lit mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de cauchemarder. Pourtant à son réveil, il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, à ceci près d'une sensation de peur intense qui ne le quittait pas. Cela aurait dû être une bonne chose, un progrès, mais agaça Harry qui avait l'impression d'oublier trop de choses ces derniers temps. En fait, il était irrité en permanence, coincé dans cette époque où il n'avait rien à faire, coupé du « monde réel ». Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses amis qui avait survécu jusque-là, ni des raids mangemorts ou des nouvelles lois de Voldemort. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve comment tuer Tom Jedusor, retourner dans son temps et surtout, retrouver Hermione. Il s'assit sur son lit doucement, s'efforçant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se rendit compte que cogiter ne lui servait à rien tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé sur le lien exact entre Tom Jedusor et lui. Il leva les yeux vers l'heure:

_13h41_

Harry savait qu'il devrait attendre que la nuit tombe et que la Réserve cesse d'être surveillée assidument par Mme. Pince, si c'était elle qui travaillait déjà là à cette époque. Harry espérait que non: dans sa paranoïa, la bibliothécaire avait ensorcelé les livres pour être sûre que les élèves les rendraient à temps. S'il empruntait des livres, il se ferait vite repérer. Autrefois, il n'aurait sûrement pas eu la patience d'attendre la nuit. Mais après la guerre, rendu sombre par les deuils, il avait appris. Appris la prudence jusqu'à la limite de la paranoïa. Il ne devait en aucun cas échouer, la survie du monde magique dépendait de lui. Alors s'il devait attendre quelques heures, il attendrait. Pour s'occuper, il regarda par la fenêtre le parc, essayant d'apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch. Mais sous la pluie battante, il n'avait eu qu'Olivier Dubois pour entraîner son équipe jusqu'au dégoût. Ça le fit sourire.

~OoO~

La nuit était calme. Dans l'obscurité, tout n'était que frémissements, tout n'était que murmures. Les fantômes, seuls être encore éveillés au château, flottaient librement dans l'air, profitant du silence. Les centaures, dans la Forêt Interdite, observaient les étoiles et les loups-garous attendaient, anxieusement pour certains et avec joie pour d'autres, la pleine lune. Oui, la nuit était calme. Camouflé par sa cape, Harry marchait à pas vifs, pressés, tout en essayant de conserver le silence qui l'entourait.

Il avait attendu patiemment minuit, ruminant contre Voldemort et son lot de meurtres. Et maintenant qu'il était en route pour la Réserve, il s'était enfin calmé, le silence de la nuit l'apaisant aussi efficacement qu'un baume. Il pénétra rapidement dans la bibliothèque et l'observa un instant. Les tables étaient autrement que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, rondes, et la décoration était affreuse, bien trop..._ rose_. Harry ne trouva pas d'autre mot pour décrire le ridicule de la couleur qui ornait les murs, un rose saumon décrépi, la peinture magique tombant en miettes. Il lança un _accio_ et quelques livres sur les voyages temporels lui arrivèrent dans la main. Il y avait_ Les Grandes découvertes magiques, Portoloins mode d'emploi _et un autre, à la couverture grise tant elle était recouverte de poussière qui s'intitulait_ Lois magiques au court des siècles_. Il n'espérait pas trop trouver des informations utiles dedans. Evidemment, aucun livre sur les horcruxes n'était apparu, sauf le _Grandes noirceurs de la magie_, dont Harry savait qu'il ne contenait que "De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique..." sur le sujet. Il le replaça où il l'avait vu venir, espérant que c'était sa place. Harry ignorait où était le_ Livre sur les horcruxes_ qu'il connaissait. A son époque, il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur mais il doutait qu'il en fut de même ici. La Réserve lui apparut, le coupant de ses réflexions et il sortit sa baguette,

_-Alohomora_

La vieille porte s'ouvrit en un grincement qui accéléra les battements de coeur de Harry. Et si quelqu'un le surprenait ? Il fourra la main dans sa poche pour toucher la rassurante carte des maraudeurs mais ne trouva que du vide. Affolé, il chercha encore mais dû se rendre à l'évidence: il ne l'avait pas. Harry espéra simplement qu'elle était toujours dans la salle sur demande et non tombée quelque part dans le château. Il était presque arrivé, ça aurait été bête de faire demi-tour maintenant. Il continua donc sa route anxieusement, se sentant démuni sans sa précieuse carte. Heureusement qu'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité...

La Réserve, elle, était toujours la même. La même atmosphère angoissante y régnait, comme si les livres envoyaient de mauvaises ondes autour d'eux pour décourager les visiteurs. Harry y fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et la porte derrière lui se referma en un claquement qui le fit sursauter. Il tenta de se calmer et respira profondément pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer dans l'obscurité.

_-Lumos_

Harry avait jusqu'à présent les doigts cramponnés sur sa baguette et était sur le qui-vive mais dès que l'obscurité totale disparue, il se détendit. Il tenta un _accio_ comme dans la bibliothèque mais seul un silence tendu répondit à son sortilège. Décidé à trouver rapidement ce dont il avait besoin, Harry commença à parcourir les étagères et à lire les titres des livres disposés dessus. Par son expérience, il savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas ouvrir un livre sans savoir son contenu, on lui avait raconté que certains ouvrages rendaient fou ou pire quiconque les ouvrait. Mais au bout d'une rangée de livres, il dût se rendre à l'évidence: il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout inspecter, même s'il y passait la nuit. Par une logique enfantine, il alla au fond de la Réserve, dans les recoins les plus sombres pour continuer de chercher. Mais il avait beau y consacrer toute son attention, aucun titre, même parmi les plus terribles, ne montrait qu'ils parlaient d'horcruxes. Abandonnant, Harry entreprit de rechercher des informations sur les voyages temporels.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait seulement trouvé un livre sur le sujet, qu'il n'avait osé ouvrir et possédait un titre étrange et inquiétant, qui pouvait très bien ne pas aider du tout Harry mais qui lui donnait de l'espérance: _Erreurs temporelles_. Il entreprit de rentrer dans la salle sur demande quand un bruit étrange lui parvint. C'était un martèlement répété, angoissant, qui semblait s'approcher de plus en plus. Une goutte de sueur coula le long du dos d'Harry, faisant écho à sa peur. Il se mit à marcher plus rapidement, maudissant chaque bruit de pas trop sonore. Le martèlement continuait de se rapprocher et était de plus en plus fort. Harry regretta d'être allé fouiller au fond de la Réserve. De plus, sans sa carte des maraudeurs, il ne pouvait ni savoir qui était à l'origine du bruit et surtout, _où_ il était. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il longea encore quelques étagères, essayant de trouver la sortie sans s'approcher du bruit lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre sur le sol, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Aucun doute, c'était de là que venait le bruit qui, comme s'il venait de percevoir les pensées de Harry, cessa. Déglutissant nerveusement, Harry tenta de contourner l'ombre mais il se rendit bien tôt compte que c'était impossible car à l'entrée de la Réserve il n'y avait qu'une allée permettant d'accéder aux étagères, elles ne communiquaient entre elles qu'après. La seule façon de quitter la Réserve était de passer devant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rapprocha de l'allée centrale en se demandant si son_ lumos_ avait une chance de se voir à travers sa cape d'invisibilité. De doute, il cessa le sortilège mais ne se retrouva pas dans le noir, une lumière accompagnait l'ombre.

C'était donc bien une personne qui semblait l'attendre dans l'allée. Alors qu'il se demandait comment faire pour passer, le bruit reprit, un son de pas mélangé à autre chose de plus sonore qui lui rappelait désagréablement Lucius Malefoy... une canne ? Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, Harry vit une main gantée de blanc apparaître, tenant une lampe à pétrole dont la faible flamme tremblotait dans les parois de verre. Une tête et le reste du corps suivit presque aussitôt et Harry put observer à loisir celui qui lui avait causé une si grande frayeur. Sa première réaction fut de reculer d'un pas tant la taille de l'individu était impressionnante: il devait mesurer environ 1 mètres 90 et avait une allure et une carrure qui forçait le respect. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume noir surmonté d'une cape toute aussi sombre et possédait une canne comme l'avait subodoré Harry dont le pommeau semblait être en argent. Il avait un visage dur et cireux, un nez crochu et des petits yeux plissés qui scrutaient de droite à gauche, comme un animal en chasse. Harry essaya de se faire tout petit, intimidé et effrayé par la prestance et la proximité de l'individu. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il le trouve, qui qu'il soit. Qui était-il d'ailleurs ? L'antécédent de Rusard ? Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, il semblait bien trop riche et important pour un simple concierge. Un professeur peut-être... ou bien un intrus ? La seule certitude d'Harry à son sujet était qu'il était dangereux.

Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et passa sans un bruit son poids d'une jambe à l'autre tout en s'interrogeant sur la suite des évènements. Mais alors qu'il se déterminait à rester coincé ici une partie de la nuit, l'homme leva sa canne et partit d'un pas raide mais rapide. La lampe à pétrole le suivit dans sa marche funèbre et Harry s'empêcha de faire le moindre geste jusqu'à être de nouveau dans le noir complet et que le bruit de pas ait cessé totalement. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, il utilisa à nouveau un _lumos_ et partit. Il ouvrit la porte de la Réserve et le grincement qui en résulta le fit se tendre une nouvelle fois. Mais les bruits de pas mêlés à la canne avaient définitivement disparu, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de se hâter pour autant. Arrivé devant la tapisserie, il pensa avec tant de conviction qu'il lui fallait un endroit où se cacher que la salle sur demande lui autorisa l'accès aussitôt qu'il fut passé trois fois devant.

Aussitôt arrivé, il alluma un feu à l'aide d'un sortilège et déposa les livres sur la table basse. Il regarda l'heure, il était dans les environ de 2 heures et décida de remettre le décryptage des livres au lendemain, il aurait toute la journée. Harry était agité, encore plongé dans un état d'excitation que lui avait procuré sa course. La pluie battait toujours son plein à l'extérieur, et le tableau météo affichait_ 3°C_. S'enroulant dans les couvertures de son lit, il se posta devant la fenêtre, prêt du feu.

Il contempla longuement les nuages, fasciné par leurs mouvements dirigés par le vent, jusqu'à que la pluie ne devienne trop forte pour qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose que les trombes d'eau sur sa fenêtre. Harry Potter regretta douloureusement de ne pas avoir ses amis auprès de lui. Il les voyait parfaitement s'ajuster dans ce décor: Ron et lui faisant une partie enchantée d'échec, Hermione entourée de livres et de parchemins leur rappelant leurs devoirs en retard, les jumeaux Weasley convainquant de pauvres premières années de tester leurs produits douteux, Neville cherchant ses affaires que lui avait envoyées sa grand-mère le matin même, Seamus et Dean éclatant de rire en faisant une bataille de polochons, Luna expliquant patiemment à Ginny comment se protéger des nargols. Il imagina qu'il était dans la salle commune de Gryffondors et que tout le dortoir plaisantait bruyamment autour de lui, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main, importées secrètement de Pré-au-Lard. Il vit même Dumbledore les regardant d'un air bienveillant alors que le professeur Mcgonagall tentait de calmer les élèves, enlevant des points à sa propre maison sous l'œil ravi du professeur Rogue. Apparurent alors dans son imagination Malefoy et ses acolytes, passant devant eux d'un air méprisant pour rejoindre leur salle commune froide et dépourvue de joie. Malefoy, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et ses larmes au-dessus des lavabos, se recevant un _Sectumsempra._ Malefoy et sa main tremblante quand il désarma Dumbledore. Tout les souvenirs s'enchaînèrent très vite dans la mémoire d'Harry. L'arrivée des mangemorts, de Rogue et la mort de Dumbledore... _Non !_

Harry s'efforça de sortir de la semi-transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Il tremblait. La pluie avait augmenté, le froid avait redoublé et le feu s'était éteint. Il le ralluma à l'aide d'un sort et contenu difficilement ses larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir mourir les gens qu'il aimait. Et tout ça pour un seul individu. Il rageât de ne plus avoir sa carte des maraudeurs pour surveiller Tom Jedusor, qui devait _guérir tranquillement_ à l'infirmerie_._ Tom Jedusor... cet élève si brillant, si séduisant, si manipulateur, si détestable ! Harry se retint de déchirer un des livres devant lui sous l'effet de la colère et se fit une promesse. Il détruirait Voldemort. Quoi qu'il pourrait lui en coûter.

**~Fin du chapitre~**


	5. Doux comme un acide sous la langue

**« Jeux du sort »**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction.

Paring : Harry/Tom Jedusor.

Genre : Romance (hum... dans le sens amour-attirance très torturé)/Peur/Suspense

Rated : M voir MA, présence de violence psychologique et physique ainsi que de relations sexuelles plus ou moins décrites et suggérées.

Summery : A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a gagné, l'horreur et la terreur règnent dans le monde sorcier. Harry décide d'entreprendre un voyage qui est leur dernier espoir … revenir dans le passé afin de tuer Voldemort. Prit au piège dans un étrange et troublant jeu d'ombre et de lumière, qui sera vainqueur et à quel prix ? Il est si facile de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu …

Morceau proposé : The Well d'Hans Zimmer, du film « The Ring ».

Rappel des dates :

18 mai 1998: bataille de Poudlard,

6 novembre 1998: voyage temporel (voir chapitre 1)

1926: année de naissance de Tom J.,

Année 1943: septième année d'étude de Tom Jedusor. (J'en rajouterais d'autres au fur et à mesure...)

Note : J'ai lu, relu ce chapitre sans arriver à mettre la main sur ce qui ne me plaisait pas.

Je m'excuse expressément pour avoir mis autant de temps à le publier mais je ne pense pas (c'est même certain) pouvoir publier aussi rapidement que les trois premiers. J'entre en effet dans une année chargée et difficile, avec peu de temps libre. Mais soyez certains que je trouverais quand même le temps d'écrire.

Aussi, pouvez-vous me dire si le rappel des dates est utile ou si je le supprime ? Et s'il y a des dates que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître ? Bonne lecture j'espère,

* * *

**Doux comme un acide sous la langue**

_Le 29 août 1998, ruines de Poudlard, ancienne salle de Métamorphoses._

Caché sous le planché de l'ancienne salle de Métamorphoses, Harry attendait patiemment, ainsi que Hermione et Ron. Les uns à côtés des autres, ils avaient un air presque sauvage, la méfiance était inscrite sur leurs trois visages. Le crépuscule serait bientôt là; Harry pouvait voir les éclats orangés des rayons du soleil couchant disparaitre entre les lattes de bois. L'air était étouffant et humide et une goutte de sueur lui coula le long de la nuque. Les bruits de pas qu'ils avaient entendus plus tôt s'évaporèrent.

- Tu crois que c'est bon ? Chuchota Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire et ils firent le silence encore un moment. Puis Harry répondit sur le même ton,

- Je ne sais pas. Allons jeter un coup d'œil.

Ils se relevèrent avec précaution et Harry regarda dans la fente du plancher, au-dessus d'eux.

-Alors ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix basse.

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis, déclara Harry en poussant la latte du plancher qui leur avait permis de se cacher.

Il prit appui sur ses avants bras et se hissa sur le sol. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se relever et d'aider son amie puis Ron. Celui-ci épousseta ses vêtements et regarda autour de lui avant de s'exclamer, un sourire triste aux lèvres,

-Dumbledore doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Regardez ce que Poudlard est devenu ! Une vraie ruine !

Harry esquissa un sourire mêlé de nostalgie qui faisait écho à celui de son ami et avança. La salle était dans un état lamentable. Seuls substituaient quelques objets brisés et un bout de mur qui semblait soutenu sous un ancien sortilège de protection. _Bientôt, il rejoindra la poussière_, se dit Harry. Puis, il se figea. Une marque noire dépassait de sous un vieux tapis. Il fit signe à ses amis de venir et, en silence, souleva le tissu. La marque des ténèbres était là, plus luisante que jamais. Il la toucha du bout des doigts et les retira vite, brulés. La marque ne brilla que plus. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler quand il comprit.

_Oh mon Dieu, on est foutu._

Hermione aussi se rendit compte de ce qui se passait et hurla,

-Fuyons, c'est un piège !

Mais le temps qu'elle se jette sur eux pour transplaner, les mangemorts étaient déjà là, jaillissant de la marque au sol. Non, pas mangemorts. Harry vit la marque des ténèbres gravée à même leur visage.

_Les purificateurs._

C'était le nouveau nom que se donnaient les serviteurs les plus fidèles de Voldemort. Mais Harry les appelleraient toujours mangemorts. Au fond quelle importance, la mal pouvait changer de nom, de visage, il restait éternel. Les purificateurs avaient pour mission de convertir les populations sorcières à devenirs Mangemorts et torturaient les résistants, les nés de moldus et les cracmols avant de les tuer. Puis ils ramenaient leur tête en guise de preuve de leur réussite à leur Maïtre. Plus ils ramenaient de têtes, plus ils étaient félicités et puissants. Plus ils tuaient, plus ils avançaient dans la hiérarchie qui s'était mise en place. Les moldus étaient laissés en vie s'ils obéissaient, étant traité pire que des animaux. Les mangemorts les surnommaient d'ailleurs _Les chiens._ Harry fut coupé de ses pensées par une voix cruelle, qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de la haïr,

-Et bien bébé Potter, nous voilà de nouveau réunis ?

Harry se retourna et évita de justesse le sort qui lui était destiné. Celui-ci fit exploser le bout de mur derrière lui.

_Il n'aura pas eu un long sursis de vie avant de rejoindre la poussière...comme toute chose rencontrant le Mal lors de son passage sur Terre..._

Il reconnut Bellatrix et son sourire de psychopathe. Un mangemort lui dit d'un ton furieux,

-Le Maître le veut vivant !

Bellatrix leva sa baguette sur lui et lui envoya un_ endoloris_ avant de s'exclamer, la voie emplie de fureur,

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis plus puissante que toi ? Le Maître me fait confiance... je suis sa plus intime...

Elle se lécha les lèvres, semblait en transe, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Puis elle éclata de rire et rompit le sortilège.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bébé Potter, Yaxley, je ne vais pas le tuer … seulement le handicaper de quelques membres !

Et sur ce, elle se mit à lui envoyer plusieurs sortilèges à une vitesse incroyable. Harry réussit à en éviter et à se protéger de quelques uns mais tomba au sol et sa baguette roula plus loin. Il vit un sort foncer droit sur lui. Il tenta de se relever mais sa jambe craqua sinistrement et il sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il avait mal au cœur.

-Harry ! Gronda Ron avant de se précipiter entre lui et le sortilège.

Celui-ci le toucha de plein fouet. Harry le vit tomber à terre, sa chevelure déjà rougeoyante se recouvrir d'un rouge plus profond. Puis, il ne bougea plus.

-Ron ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant, et tant pis pour sa jambe.

Une fureur noire l'envahit, comme celle quand Bellatrix avait tué Sirius. Elle venait à nouveau de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aimait et elle riait. Elle riait aux éclats dans son délire de destruction. Il agit instinctivement.

-_Sectumsempra_ !

Aussitôt, elle cessa de rire et Harry sentit une satisfaction féroce l'envahir. La mangemort tomba elle aussi au sol, le corps se couvrant de rouge. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

-_Endoloris_ !

Elle se tordit de douleur et dit quand même dans un rictus,

-Et bien cette fois, on dirait que tu me hais suffisamment, hein bébé Potter ? Mais, est-ce que tu vas réussir à me tuer ? Est-ce que tu vas avoir le cran d'envoyer un _avada kedavra_ ?

Et elle rit encore, alors que la douleur la faisait se contorsionner sur le sol. Elle était complètement folle. L'_Endoloris_ avait fait jaillir ses intestins hors de son ventre découpé par le _Sectumsempra _et se répandaient d'une façon répugnante qui accentua le haut-le-cœur d'Harry. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce ne serait _jamais_ assez. Il regarda dehors: le soleil finissait sa ronde dans le firmament et le ciel était écarlate. _Le sang est partout_, remarqua Harry._ Il est tout._ Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Bellatrix et fit un geste brusque. Aussitôt, le liquide rouge jaillit. Harry sourit; la plaie masquerait la marque des ténèbres sur sa face.

_Finalement, c'est moi et moi seul, et non ton Maître si adoré __qui aurait marqué ton visage. C'est moi qui aie gagné ce territoire et tout ça à cause de ton incompétence. Et tu n'oublieras jamais cette cicatrice, oh non jamais, tu auras toute ta misérable vie la preuve de ta défaite gravée à même ta figure. Et tout le monde saura... oui, le Monde entier pourra voir..._

Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage qu'il se sentit empoigné par le bras. Il se retourna, c'était Hermione. Il la vit en larmes prendre la manche de Ron et sentit qu'ils transplanaient alors que les mangemorts poussaient des cris furieux derrière eux. Son ventre se tordit et ils atterrirent dans un champ d'herbes.

-Hermione, dit-il rageusement, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé me débarrasser d'elle ?

-Harry, sanglota son amie en caressant le front de Ron. Harry il …

Le brun se calma aussitôt et se précipita sur le corps de son ami. Il avait le teint pâle, blanc comme la neige. Un teint blafard. Comme … comme s'il était …

-Non ! Hurla-t-il. Non !

Voyant que Hermione ne bougeait pas, comme tétanisée, Harry eut envie de la secouer mais il ne pouvait pas bouger non plus.

-Hermione soigne le ! Implora-t-il.

Des larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage, il tremblait de tous ses membres mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de contempler le désastre. Son ami. Le ciel était sombre, la nuit était enfin tombée, avec son lot de meurtres. L'Heure Rouge était passée. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Sa tête était brûlante, le sang était bouillant et se déversait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

_C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, oui, tout est de ma …_

-Harry … pleura son amie, les lèvres tremblantes, il … Ron est … Ron est m… mort …

~OoO~

_Le 11 novembre 1943, salle sur demande._

Dans la salle sur demande, le calme était absolu, si ce n'est le bruit répété des doigts d'Harry qui pianotaient sur la table en bois massif. Il était un peu moins de minuit, le brun était devenu un véritable hibou, n'étant éveillé que la nuit où il pouvait agir à son aise, et une légère pluie, installée depuis son arrivée dans la salle, faisait un doux bruit contre les carreaux. Sur la table basse, Harry avait disposé les livres qu'il avait « empruntés » à la bibliothèque et à la Réserve et en avait un dans la main, qu'il lisait attentivement.

Il était plongé dans la lecture des _Lois magiques au court des siècles,_ et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le professeur Binns, dont le cours était connu pour l'ennui profond qu'il inspirait, tirait tout droit ses cours de ce livre. Harry soupira et s'accorda une pause. Il ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table ancienne ainsi que le livre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait été dans la Réserve. Pendant ce laps de temps, il avait commencé, d'abord avec excitation, le décryptage des ouvrages et très vite, il s'était aperçu que sa joie n'avait aucune raison d'être. Il avait lu ___Portoloins mode d'emploi_, cherchant des informations avec avidité dans chaque mot, chaque syllabe et paragraphe contenus dans le livre, qui ne parlait finalement que de la manière de se servir d'un portoloin, comme l'annonçait son titre, d'une façon qui laissait à penser à Harry que ce livre était conçu pour les cracmols ou les femmes au foyer, en n'évoquant que brièvement la partie du voyage temporel. Une recette moldue pour faire les gâteaux à la framboise était glissée dedans. Et quant aux_ Lois magiques au court des siècles_ … Harry grimaça. Il ignorait pourquoi ce livre était arrivé dans sa main après son_ accio_. Peut-être qu'une loi parlait des voyages temporels, mais après plus de 500 pages de traités et de lois magiques qui dataient depuis, comme le disait si justement le titre, _des siècles_, il commençait à sérieusement perdre patience.

Et pire encore, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il avait pu perdre sa carte des maraudeurs, elle était introuvable. Il avait refait plusieurs fois le chemin de la salle sur demande à la bibliothèque puis la Réserve, avait fouillé les différentes pièces et lancé de nombreux _accio_, en vain. Il espérait que ce n'était pas l'individu à la canne, comme il l'appelait, qui l'avait subtilisée. Et le temps passait si vite … Maintenant qu'il avait en sa possession des livres de la Réserve, la sécurité allait encore augmenter quand ils allaient s'apercevoir de leur absence, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais l'évènement le plus important était que Tom Jedusor s'était réveillé la veille.

Harry était retourné deux fois à l'infirmerie, attiré irrésistiblement. Deux fois où le corps de Jedusor semblait peut à peu quitter son état mortuaire sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et quand il avait voulu, ou plutôt, quand il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher d'y retourner, le lit était vide et son bilan médical indiquait que l'élève, après s'être éveillé le 11 au matin, c'est-à-dire, le matin même, avait pu quitter l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi. Le bilan indiquait également au soulagement d'Harry que l'énigme qu'était la maladie de Tom n'avait pu être résolue même si l'enquête suivait son cours. Puis Harry avait perdu son sourire rapidement quand il avait vu qu'il pourrait reprendre les cours dès le lendemain. Plus Voldemort étudiait, plus il se plongeait dans la magie noire, et devenait puissant, et moins Harry avait de temps et la chance de le stopper. Ce qui signifiait que ses chances de réussites diminuaient d'heures en heures … Il n'avait plus le temps. Le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé. Harry jeta un regard dégouté sur les livres. Il devait les lire, les déchiffrer, formuler des hypothèses, en tirer des conclusions et recommencer, les relier entre eux, voir que ça ne fonctionnerait pas parce que rien n'était aussi simple, donc recommencer à nouveau. Il avait toujours peur de regarder le panneau d'affichage, l'heure, la date, de se rendre compte à quel point il était misér...

_Calme toi Harry, calme toi... Il n'en vaut pas la peine... respire profondément et compte jusqu'à dix ou jette toi un sort reposant..._

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et essaya de se relaxer. Mais rien à faire, à peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il voyait Tom Jedusor lui sourire d'un air moqueur. Moqueur devant sa faiblesse et sa défaite... Harry donna un coup de poing rageur dans la table avant de jurer, il s'était fait mal à la main. Encore un geste pour rien... il se prit la tête entre les mains et maudit sa faiblesse. Il devait devenir plus fort... toujours plus fort pour tuer Voldemort. Le découragement le saisit. Son ennemi avait beau avoir dans cette époque plus ou moins son âge, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement dangereux, malgré son apparence candide.

_Comme une bombe à retardement..._ songea Harry, _un loup déguisé en agneau._

Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer, de se laisser aller au moins quelques heures, minutes, secondes, mais l'image de son ennemi s'imposait toujours dans sa tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher.

Il releva la tête lentement et fixa de ses yeux le feu qui rugissait dans la cheminée. Longtemps. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

_00h17_

Prenant un papier, un encrier et une plume, il sourit. Plus exactement, les lèvres sèches d'Harry s'incurvèrent en un rictus qui déforma son visage. Un rictus de fou furieux. Inquiétant. Dangereux. Un rictus de celui qui a tout perdu, qui n'a qu'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. La vengeance. Ses étranges yeux verts étincelaient à la lumière des flammes. Il était terrifié mais étrangement excité aussi. Comme un prédateur, l'avant-goût de la chasse l'habitait et des frissons d'impatience et d'appréhension lui parcouraient le corps.

Il était temps d'agir.

Trempant sa plume dans l'encrier, il commença sa lettre, le cœur battant lourdement dans sa cage thoracique.

_A Armando Dipet, directeur de Poudlard..._

**~Fin du chapitre~**


	6. Jeu de dupes

**« Jeux du sort »**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction. (dommage... ça ferait un job plus qu'agréable x)

Paring : Harry/Tom Jedusor.

Genre : Romance (hum...en ôtant les fleurs bleues et pâquerettes)/Peur/Suspense

Rated : M, présence de violence psychologique et physique ainsi que de relations sexuelles _plus ou moins_ décrites et suggérées.

Summery : A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a gagné, l'horreur et la terreur règnent dans le monde sorcier. Harry décide d'entreprendre un voyage qui est leur dernier espoir … revenir dans le passé afin de tuer Voldemort. Prit au piège dans un étrange et troublant jeu d'ombre et de lumière, qui sera vainqueur et à quel prix ? Il est si facile de se laisser prendre à son propre jeu …

Rappel des dates :

18 mai 1998: bataille de Poudlard,

29 août 1999: Mort de Ron,

6 novembre 1999: voyage temporel (voir chapitre 1),

1926: année de naissance de Tom J,

Année 1943: septième année d'étude de Tom Jedusor. _(J'en rajouterais d'autres au fur et à mesure...)_

_(_Petit) Résumé des chapitres précédent: La guerre dans le monde sorcier s'est soldée par la victoire de Voldemort. Harry et Hermione décident de retourner dans le passé, en 1926, afin de le tuer nourrisson. Seulement, c'est Harry seul qui se retrouve devant l'orphelinat et il se rend rapidement compte qu'il n'est pas en 1926, mais en 1943, lors de la dernière année d'études de Tom Jedusor. Toujours déterminé à le tuer, il s'infiltre à Poudlard et tente de l'assassiner. Sa tentative de meurtre échoue, il rencontre un inquiétant personnage dans la Réserve, vole quelques livres et finit par écrire une lettre au directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet …

Note : Bonjour à ceux qui suivent (il y en a encore ?), je m'excuse de ce retard … pour être honnête, je comptais poster pendant les vacances mais... la première partie des vacances je n'ai rien foutu, genre méga-hibernation. Et donc la deuxième... travail toute la journée. Héhé. Intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, à présent je suis malade... En tout cas, après des difficultés, voici le chapitre 6 ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, mises en favoris, en alerte et de votre patience ! :-)

* * *

**Jeu de dupes**

_ "A tromper autrui, l'on risque de se duper soi-même" (de Pierre Turgeon)_

Harry ne haïssait pas la société. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas toujours fait. Au contraire, auparavant, il lui ouvrait innocemment ses bras d'enfant et se délectait de sa compagnie, douce, qui lui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme tout entière. Mais il avait appris à se méfier, esquivant chaque coup de couteau, chassant de son esprit les mots et réputations cruels que lui avait attribué le ministère, gravés parfois à même sa peau. Il avait appris à ses dépens à retourner les sorts et maléfices hargneux, à essuyer les trahisons. Dans le sang, dans l'amour et la mort, il avait endurci son cœur. Il aurait aimé dire que tout ça ne l'atteignait plus. Il aurait adoré pouvoir en rire, ou même en sourire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir encore relever les coins de ses lèvres honnêtement et connaître un de ces jours d'été ensoleillé où nul problème ne peut troubler l'esprit, tel qu'il soit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir murmurer ou même oser penser que la Guerre ne laisserait derrière elle qu'une fumée noirâtre qui disparaîtrait peu à peu des méandres des esprits et des cœurs des hommes. Mais la guerre battait son plein, violente, destructrice, sans que nul ne puisse l'arrêter dans la course, tel un ouragan ravageur. Le cœur d'Harry battait au rythme de la haine, de la misère, de la peur, éveillant à chaque fois son impuissance et son désespoir.

_Non, _se reprit Harry,_ tout va changer._ _Enfin._

Il se frotta instinctivement la main qui lui avait semblé piquer. Cicatrices. Tout laissait une marque, des stigmates plus ou moins douloureux, enfouis mais pourtant à vifs à jamais. Comme des animaux vicieux, habitant sa chair et son sang, immobiles et prêts à frapper au moindre faux pas, se nourrissant et absorbant les rares joies qui illuminaient désormais son existence, les cicatrices que lui laissait sa vie étaient immortelles et cruelles.

Alors oui, Harry avait détesté la société après l'avoir aimé puis, avec la guerre, oubliée. Dans le chaos, la société n'existait plus. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à la fréquenter. La _Nouvelle_ société. Vêtue de _Doloris_ et de robes trop noires. Mais à présent qu'il était _là_, entouré de ses gens plus ou moins innocents et naïfs, jeunes, tous si différents mais qui avaient dans les yeux la passion pour la vie qui brillait et se reflétait, qui jusques dans leurs robes traditionnelles d'écoles rappelaient à Harry ce qu'était l'enfance, la vraie, celle qu'il aurait pu avoir, qu'il aurait _dû_ avoir, loin de la terreur, il se souvenait. Enfin. En premier lieu, il se souvint de pourquoi il l'avait détestée.

Tout d'abord... Le bruit. Il agressait Harry, attaquait la moindre surface de son épiderme, esquintait ses oreilles et résonnait dans sa tête dans un fracas insupportable, un épouvantable tintamarre, pour finir par se faufiler mesquinement dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il en tremblait presque. Il voulut dé-serrer le col de sa robe noire mais ne put esquisser aucun geste. Ses doigts tremblotaient légèrement et étaient étonnamment, étant donné le feu intérieur qui brûlait continuellement en Harry, gelés.

Puis, être le centre de l'attention. C'était peut-être ça, le pire. Il _les_ regarda plus attentivement. L'étonnement qui s'inscrivait dans les visages quand _ils_ le voyait. L'incompréhension sans peur. Les murmures. Les doigts qui se pointent sur lui plus ou moins discrètement.

Tout d'un coup, il croisa le regard d'une fille avec de lourdes nattes -qui en avait plongé une dans son potage- qui lui rappela aussitôt Hannah Habbot et une douce chaleur, ombre de celle qu'il ressentait heureux, empli sa poitrine. Il eut soudain l'impression de retrouver dans chaque grain de beauté, chaque couleur de cheveux, de peau, dans la forme d'un nez, dans des expressions, un peu de ses amis, camarades, connaissances ou même ennemis. Il se détendit considérablement et se sentit plus léger. Il n'était pas seul. Où qu'il soit, ses souvenirs seraient avec lui. Il regarda d'un air béat les étudiants, cherchant la moindre parcelle de ressemblance qui pourrait lui prodiguer un peu de cette délicieuse ombre de bonheur.

-Impressionnant, non ?

Harry s'extirpa involontairement et brusquement de l'état dans lequel il était plongé. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui lui avait parlé, et qui avait pris pour de l'admiration sa quête de reconnaissance. Il hocha la tête brièvement -en le maudissant au passage- et l'homme reprit, consultant rapidement sa montre sorcière,

-Il est temps. Prêt ?

Sa cage thoracique se vida brusquement et sa gorge se serra, si bien qu'il ne put respirer durant un instant. Il y était. Il regarda autour de lui et tenta de s'imprégner de tous les éléments de la Grande Salle pour se détendre. L'homme posa maladroitement une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

-Jeune homme ? L'appela-t-il.

Une appellation si conformiste et si peu chaleureuse. Le _« mon garçon »_ ou _« mon ami »_ de Dumbledore, si tendre et protecteur, lui manquait. Le vieil homme en lui-même lui manquait cruellement. Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et le trouva, plus jeune, en train de discuter avec son voisin. Des souvenirs lui apparurent aussitôt et une puissante vague de nostalgie lui enserra le cœur, à tel point qu'il sentit ses yeux picoter de larmes qu'il ne devait pas laisser couler. Il regarda à nouveau Dumbledore et se réduit au calme. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait connu et avec qui il avait eu cette relation si particulière. Pas encore. Il essaya de penser à ce qu'il dirait s'il était à la place de l'homme qui enserrait son épaule et se sentit un peu mieux. La poigne sur son épaule se resserra. Harry essaya alors de sourire et souffla, son cœur battant à tout rompre,

-Oui... oui, je crois.

~OoO~

_Quatre jours auparavant,_

-Ancestral.

Aussitôt, la gargouille s'écarta et le mur se fendit en deux, révélant des escaliers en colimaçon. À peine avait-il posé ses deux pieds dessus que Harry se sentait déjà porté par les marches de pierre -elles fonctionnaient comme un escalator. Il entendit anxieusement les pans du mur se refermer derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre le sang battre contre sa tempe et ses mains, posées sur la rampe de l'escalier, étaient moites. Et les marches l'amenaient vers son but si lentement...

Au débouché des escaliers, l'air devint soudainement plus lourd. Une goutte de sueur coula derrière l'oreille du brun. Harry inspira. Expira. Six fois. Puis, plus calme, il reporta son regard sur la porte en chêne poli qui se dressait, imposante, devant lui. Il la connaissait par cœur pour y avoir été convié à de nombreuses reprises et pourtant le même sentiment de fébrilité l'envahissait quand il lui faisait face. Il toqua d'une main qu'il voulait assurée. Plus moyen de reculer maintenant. Il avait trop à perdre. Il se composa un masque facial qu'il souhaitait le plus parfait possible et entendit une voix s'élever,

-Entrez.

Son destin était scellé. Il sourit du mieux qu'il put et poussa la porte.

_Maintenant, à moi de jouer._

Sitôt entré, il évalua rapidement le lieu. Le bureau était différent de ce qu'il avait connu, même si peu de choses étaient changées: de lourds rideaux bordeaux étaient accrochés au mur et semi-tirés, les objets farfelus de Dumbledore étaient inexistants et le bureau était décoré selon le style de l'époque. C'était l'ambiance en elle-même qui différait. Il y régnait un sentiment macabre donné par la semi-obscurité et démodé, désuet. Ça sentait la poussière et une vague fragrance de thé flottait dans l'air. Il chercha du regard instinctivement le portrait de son ancien mentor avant de se flageller mentalement: il fallait qu'il apprendre mieux à se contrôler, ou bien ses tics finiront par le trahir. Le directeur de l'époque, Armando Dippet, identique aux souvenirs de Jedusor, était assis et l'étudiait du regard. Harry avait soigné son apparence, renonçant à se coiffer, mais impeccable de propreté et vêtu d'un costume simple mais élégant. Il continua de sourire et s'approcha.

-Bonjour, le salua le vieil homme, vous devez être Mr. Evans, c'est exact ?

Harry hocha la tête en guise d'acquisement, et lui retourna la politesse, ayant la désagréable impression d'agir comme l'aurait fait Jedusor,

-Enchanté. C'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, monsieur Dippet.

-Merci, dit le directeur en souriant plus sincèrement -_si manipulable, _ne put s'empêcher de songer Harry. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Harry s'exécuta et examina le directeur plus en détails. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis les souvenirs de Jedusor, quand celui-ci avait accusé Hagrid d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Toujours chauve et frêle, ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une cape noire simple, rehaussée par une écharpe de laine rouge foncée. Il était victime d'un tic étrange, nerveux, qui l'affectait au niveau de l'œil gauche qui s'agitait sans cesse. Il ressemblait à un vieil arbre décharné. Monsieur Dippet lui rendit son regard inquisiteur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Rapidement, Harry vérifia ses barrières d'occlumentie, et sentit un esprit expérimenté mais faible et vieux, effleurer le sien.**[1] **Même si Harry n'était pas expert pour se protéger mentalement -malgré les efforts d'Hermione-, il avait fini par acquérir une bien meilleure maitrise de l'occlumentie que lors de son apprentissage avec Rogue. Il introduit le directeur dans son esprit mais lui laissa seulement voir une couche superficielle où il se concentra pour uniquement penser à l'architecture du bureau. Monsieur Dippet s'en contenta. _Si aisé._

Puis le directeur rompit le contact mental et fouilla un peu dans sa pile de papiers posés sur le majestueux bureau et en sortit une lettre. La sienne.

**-**Alors... hum... commença-t-il d'une voix trainante en la parcourant des yeux rapidement, vous venez du West Country, c'est bien ça ?

**-**En effet, de Godric's Hollow plus exactement.

Les yeux de Dippet s'illuminèrent,

-Je m'y suis déjà rendu lors d'une occasion, c'est charmant, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête. Un lieu de prestige, quand on sait que Godric Gryffondor en personne y est né, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pour vous ce lieu maintenant doit vous sembler bien triste... avec ce qui vous est arrivé, vos parents... hum... vous... vous disiez que vous …

Harry préféra l'interrompre, un peu vexé qu'il ait si peu retenu le contenu de la vie du _Mrs Evans, _qu'il était censé incarner. Il s'était donné du mal pour rédiger la missive, et le directeur la tenait négligemment dans ses mains. C'est donc avec un sourire quelque peu crispé qu'il continua,

-Je prenais des cours particuliers avant la mort de mes parents, il y a six mois de ça.

Ça pouvait passer. En effet, des cours particuliers se faisaient à l'époque, surtout dans les familles de renom, même si la pratique s'était perdue avec le temps.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Perdre ses parents, surtout à votre jeune âge est tragique. Puis savoir comment … ?

-Un malheureux accident, déclara simplement Harry en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à se justifier davantage.

Après tout, sa petite histoire serait aisée à vérifier. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Après tout, même si Monsieur Dippet lui semblait quelque peu _simplet_, dans les années 40, les personnes connaissaient le tact. En effet, le directeur n'insista pas,

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, jeune homme. Donc vous disiez que vous preniez auparavant des cours à domicile ?

-C'est exact, acquiesça Harry en se détendant, la partie difficile était passée facilement. Mes parents voulaient me garder auprès d'eux et m'envoyer dans un internat leur étaient douloureux. Mais à leur décès, n'ayant plus aucune famille, j'ai souhaité, après quelques mois difficiles, de me reprendre en main. Je ne voulais pas continuer à vivre seul dans la maison de mes défunts parents et donc je me suis renseigné à propos du fonctionnement de votre école, ce qui ne fut pas aisé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai remarqué qu'il me manquait une année de cours, c'est-à-dire la dernière. Donc, comme je vous l'écrivais, j'espérais qu'en dépit de mon arrivée en cours d'année, vous accepteriez de … de m'accueillir dans ce majestueux château, et de m'aider à achever mes études.

Son cœur battait trop vite. Trop fort. Armando Dippet reposa sa lettre dans le tas ornant son bureau. Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Harry, il annonça enfin sa décision,

-Monsieur Evans, suite à votre lettre j'avais longuement réfléchi et décidé de vous demander un entretien. Mais à présent, je …

~OoO~

-Je vous demande à tous d'accueillir Harry Evans, déclara à l'école réunie Armando Dippet en incitant d'un signe de main Harry à s'approcher.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent lorsque le sorcier à lunettes se plaça à côté du directeur. Sorcier qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Au moins, cette fois, il savait pourquoi est-ce-qu'il était appelé. Il chercha du regard son ennemi dans la foule et le trouva assis à la table des serpentards, en une apparente parfaite santé. Tom Jedusor le regardait distraitement avec un sourire que Harry savait faux. En croisant ses yeux noirs, il fut pris d'un frisson qui se répercuta dans sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses orteils. Puis Armando Dippet reprit la parole,

-Ce jeune homme va étudier à Poudlard en dernière année. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir chaleureusement et lui enseigner les rudiments des règles de vie de l'école ainsi que de lui prodiguer les cours qu'il a manqué jusques là.

Le directeur coula un regard au concerné, semblant l'interroger. Harry comprit qu'il voulait qu'il dise quelques mots. Il savait que cela faisait parti de son rôle. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, il avait fait de grands discours durant les guerres et avait fini par s'y faire. Il n'était pas entouré de gens terrifiés et méfiants, qui lui confieraient peut-être leurs vies, ou bien qui le trahiraient. Le bruit autour de lui était joyeux, festif, non empreint de cris. Il s'avança vers l'estrade et sourit aimablement avant de prendre la parole,

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Evans, j'ai 19 ans et je viens de Godric's Hollow. À cause de certains évènements récents, j'ai dû partir. J'espère que tout se passera bien entre nous et à vrai dire... (il passa sa main dans ses cheveux) je suis un peu perdu pour le moment -quelques rires retentirent- Merci de votre attention.

Quelques applaudissements, plus chaleureux. Quelques mots de Dippet, plus chaleureux. Quelques sourires, plus chaleureux. Mais Harry ne les entendait pas, ne les voyaient pas. Lui voulait se noyer dans la froideur des yeux de Jedusor. Celui-ci détourna pudiquement la tête. Harry serra les poings.

_Évidemment. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? A ce qu'il s'exclame: Tiens, voilà celui a tenté de me tuer l'autre jour, c'est mon ennemi juré !_

Il ne le connaissait pas. Du moins... par encore. Harry s'efforça de ne pas recommencer à sourire de _cette_ façon. Il était Harry Evans, le gentil, tendre, loyal et innocent Harry.

Pas un meurtrier.

Pas un menteur.

Et il ne connaissait pas Tom Jedusor.

-Bon, s'exclama Dippet d'un ton enjoué, nous allons tout de suite commencer à l'initier à nos pratiques avec notre plus vieille coutume... le choixpeau !

~OoO~

Le dortoir n'avait pas vraiment changé, en fait. Harry ne s'y sentait pas bien. Un poids dans sa poitrine, dérangeant. Son lit était confortable, ce qui l'avait étonné, et plus intime, avec une pudeur due à l'époque. Il posa sa valise sur le sol verni. Voir le chemin de traverse sans les boutiques qu'il connaissait l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé si bien qu'il s'était perdu. Il avait dû demander de l'aide à une jeune sorcière qui avait rougi et bégayé avant de lui montrer une mauvaise direction. _Misère._ Il n'avait pas pensé que les mœurs étaient si différentes. Du travail l'attendait. Il se plongea dans une contemplation du planché jusqu'à que ses yeux se ferment. Après tout, il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de dormir la journée et aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion...

-Evans ?

Il les rouvrit brusquement. La voix était douce. Désagréablement familière. Il releva la tête. Pinça les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. _Évidemment. Comme si j'avais droit au moindre repos._

~OoO~

Les élèves s'impatientaient à présent, Harry aussi. L'odeur du banquet emplissait la pièce. Les ventres grondaient. Et le bon vieux choixpeau reposait devant Harry, un sourire moqueur gravé dans le cuir.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire Harry, lui expliquait Dippet en lui rappelant désagréablement Lockart, la seule chose, c'est mettre le chapeau sur ta tête. Tu comprends ?

Par Melin, il n'était _pas _attardé. Harry hocha la tête contenant sa colère et se rendit compte de son erreur, Dippet continuait de parler. Le brun avait également remarqué qu'il était passé au tutoiement après qu'il ait parlé, donc qu'il pouvait sans doute se permettre un peu de familiarité. Coupant net à son discours, il dit avec un sourire,

-Monsieur, j'ai compris. Je m'assois et mets le chapeau sur ma tête, c'est bien ça ?

Si le directeur parut un instant déconcerté, il finit par hocher la tête avec enthousiasme et l'encouragea en mettant sa main sur son dos,

-Oui, tu verras c'est aisé. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'en faire, alors décompresse. Peut-être que tu ressentiras une sensation étrange, moi-même quand j'étais jeune, je...

Harry préféra prendre le choixpeau d'une main vive que de s'énerver davantage. Il trouvait que le directeur prenait un peu _trop_ ses aises. Puis, sans s'occuper des autres commentaires de Dippet, il l'enfonça sur sa tête. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que ses yeux soient recouverts fut les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore. Il était bien le seul à s'amuser.

~OoO~

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin des cours du début d'année, déclara son interlocuteur en lui tendant une pile de documents, alors je te les ai copiés …

Un sourire candide.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir...

Un accueil chaleureux.

-Je suis à ton entière disposition.

Mais des yeux de glace.

Harry s'efforça de sourire et prit précautionneusement les cours. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil. L'écriture penchée était régulière et nette, sans la moindre trace de bavure. Et sans aucun doute, le cours était complet.

-Merci, souffla-t-il, je compte sur toi.

Un sourire forcé. Deux, en fait.

-Tu peux.

L'étudiant tournant les talons, Harry recommença à respirer normalement, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il se retenait. Son ennemi était imprévisible, et doué, si doué au jeu de dupes. Bien plus que lui ne le serait jamais. Harry le savait et ne cherchait pas à se voiler la face. Seulement, lui avait l'avantage de l'anonymat. De plus, il pouvait affirmer sans doutes qu'il était la personne de cette époque connaissant le mieux Jedusor, peut-être même mieux que Voldemort lui-même. S'il jouait correctement, et surtout _rapidement_, tout ça ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il regarda dehors. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il sortit un pyjama neuf de sa valise et une brosse à dents. Comme un homme... normal. Cette pensée le troubla et une douce chaleur s'installa dans sa poitrine.

Il vit d'un œil plus serein son dortoir. Un dortoir aux couleurs vertes et argents, qui se mêlaient sur chaque mur, chaque teinture. Un dortoir abritant des adolescents macabres, manipulateurs, effrayés, lâches, pour certains meurtriers. Désormais sa nouvelle maison. Le choixpeau n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire son choix. Harry avait tant redouté cette étape, tellement craint le pouvoir de ce chapeau magique capable de lire dans son esprit. Il avait eu si peur de voir sa véritable identité se faire découvrir...

Mais ça n'avait pas été la peine de s'en faire. En effet, à peine le choixpeau eut frôlé sa tête qu'il hurlait déjà le nom de sa nouvelle maison.

Serpentard.

Finalement il n'avait pas pu y échapper, quoiqu'il ait pu quémander lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Et au fond de lui, Harry se demandait s'il devait au final s'inquiéter de la rapidité du choixpeau pour le cerner. Avait-il tant changé qu'il s'était métamorphosé sans même s'en rendre compte en l'ennemi qu'il abhorrait ?

Cette nuit, il rêva de Jedusor et de ses yeux sombres, qui semblaient le fouiller jusqu'à l'âme...

_Qui était Harry Potter en fin de compte ?_

**~Fin du chapitre~**

* * *

**[1] I**l n'est nul part fait mention que Armando Dippet soit un legilimens, il est plutôt décrit comme quelque peu incapable et pas bien malin (saviez-vous d'ailleurs que son nom vient de « dip », soit de l'argot américain signifiant idiot ou inepte ?) mais je me suis dit que tout de même c'était le directeur de Poudlard...

Avec l'espoir que ce chapitre a comblé vos attentes et de vous retrouver au prochain, portez-vous bien !


	7. La couleur de la mort

**« Jeux du sort »**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en faisant cette fanfiction.

Paring : Harry Potter/Tom Jedusor progressif.

Rated : M, présence de violence psychologique et physique ainsi que de relations sexuelles _plus ou moins_ décrites et suggérées.

Warning : Le rated n'ai pas là pour rien. Enfin, tout est dans le _plus ou moins_. Je vais faire_ attention_ de ne pas franchir certaines limites.

Mini-riquiqui résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry est à présent inscrit à Poudlard sous le nom de « Evans » à Serpentard.

Note : J'ai enlevé le rappel de dates mais il n'a pas changé donc si vous voulez le voir, il suffit de regarder au dernier chapitre.

J'ai l'impression que cette fiction m'empoisonne, elle est si ténébreuse, à écrire c'est comme sombrer dans des abysses glacés. J'ai besoin d'un temps de récupération entre deux chapitres, pour éviter la folie que me provoquerait une immersion totale disons. Tiens, je ressortirais peut-être cette phrase un jour.

Plus sérieusement, ce baratin c'est pour vous avouer qu'il m'est assez difficile de l'écrire: même si j'adore ça je m'applique et prends le temps qu'il me faut, ce qui explique que le temps de publication est plus long que je ne le souhaiterais (et que vous aussi, je pense). Enfin, cette fois je crois être plutôt rapide (un mois ça va, non ?) et en plus, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit sur cette fiction. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Oh, juste avant de vous laisser, je vous conseille de relire les deux dernières phrases du chapitre précédent, vous comprendrez peut-être quelque chose avant même que j'en parle plus explicitement... Enjoy =)

* * *

**La couleur de la mort**

_« La vie oscille, comme un pendule, de droite à gauche, de la souffrance à l'ennui. » _

_Schopenhauer._

Des yeux verts. Immenses. Dotés de pupilles décadentes, oscillant tel un pendule funeste entre la raison et la folie, passant par la souffrance et la colère. Des yeux vengeurs et furieux, faisant de ces sentiments une raison de vivre, mais prompts à la chute libre. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de voir. Il avait envie de vomir. Sa vision se brouilla un peu et sa tête le lança mais même s'il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu détourner le regard. Tout son corps n'était que frissons glacés et haut-le-cœur, plongé dans un état instable, fiévreux, d'une tension étouffante. Il avait l'impression de brûler vif mais sentait son corps se refroidir lentement, victime de la rigidité cadavérique. Il paniquait, lui qui _était,_ ou presque, invincible. A l'extrême jonction entre la souffrance et la terreur, il voulut clore ses yeux mais ne pouvait. Au contraire, il sombrait à l'intérieur des yeux verts un peu plus à chaque instant, inexorablement et comme attiré d'une façon macabre par ce qu'il savait responsable de sa perdition. Les yeux avaient la couleur de la mort. D'un _avada kedavra._ Il avait la sensation vertigineuse qu'ils allaient le faire choir brutalement de son perchoir surpuissant.

Comme un poison vicieux et pervers, ils l'empoisonneraient d'abord avec douceur, sans signes avant-coureurs, tel un monstre camouflé dans le corps d'une moniale. Puis ils infecteraient son corps et son esprit, jusqu'à qu'il soit démantelé, disloqué, et soit empêtré dans la folie la plus irréversible et incurable. Poussant à la déraison jusqu'à l'horreur la plus inimaginable. Il ne serait alors plus qu'un patin, brisé et vide, si aisé à manipuler par des fils incassables et invisibles. Les yeux verts ne clignaient pas et ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Ils semblaient sans fond et le surveillaient. Oui, c'était cela, ils l'espionnaient.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Les yeux verts se teintèrent sombrement alors qu'ils s'écarquillaient. Un frisson les prit et ils s'enfuirent, se voilant d'une couleur âcre, noirâtre, plus ténébreuse que le venin du Basilic. Il essaya de les poursuivre mais en vain, car la peur et la surprise dont les yeux avaient été victimes furent plus fort. Il hurla, vociféra, furieux d'ignorer leur identité et courut après leur ombre, se mêlant de plus en plus dans l'obscurité...

Tom Jedusor s'éveilla en un sursaut, le corps agité de tremblements légers mais incontrôlables. Il respirait fort et était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. _Faiblesses._ Il détestait ça. Il regarda sa montre magique; il était six heures du matin. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas et qu'il était temps pour lui de commencer à se préparer, il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la douche. Il activa le jet d'eau froide malgré le fait qu'il ne devait pas excéder les 5°C dehors: il n'avait guère de temps à consacrer aux plaisirs de l'eau chaude, les plaisirs rendaient faible. De plus, le froid vivifiait et était bénéfique au corps. Se nettoyant méticuleusement, il repensa à son rêve, qui l'avait mis dans de tels états qu'il en avait honte. Une idée obsessionnelle, irrationnelle et paranoïaque germa dans son esprit pour ne pas le quitter: des yeux verts le surveillaient.

~OoO~

La salle des potions était, assez étrangement, moins lugubre qu'à l'époque de Harry. Celui-ci se fit la réflexion que l'ancienne ambiance était due à Rogue. Il dirigea son attention vers le cours et celui qui l'animait. Le professeur Slughorn était moins enveloppé que dans ses souvenirs. Plus jeune, plus naïf, plus manipulable. Cette gradation était fondée, Harry savait pertinemment où ça l'avait mené... Il savait aussi que le moment où Tom Jedusor réclamerait des informations sur les Horcruxes arriverait rapidement. Il devait se tenir prêt.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion appelée _Cired_- arrêtez de ricaner avec votre voisin, monsieur Brown, annonça Slughorn, quelqu'un dans cette salle pourrait me dire en quoi elle consiste ? »

Par Merlin, si quelque chose n'avait pas changé en lui, c'était bien son ennui pour les potions, se dit Harry en se mettant plus à l'aise sur sa chaise. Il constata que le professeur, d'une façon automatique comme avec Hermione de son temps, regardait son ennemi, que lui-même avait évité d'observer, qui avait la main levée. Ça le dérangea profondément.

« Tom bien sûr... je vous en prie, l'encouragea Slughorn.

-La potion _Cired_, commença le brillant élève en souriant, est aussi appelée _la potion de la sorcière. _Ce nom vient, selon la légende, d'un village aujourd'hui décimé nommé autrefois Tierso-Lieu **(1)**, infesté de loups-garous vivant dans la population anonymement et qui dévoraient chaque nuit une victime. L'unique sorcière du village portait ce nom et se cachait parmi les villageois de la même manière que les loups-garous pour ne point être abattue. Il paraîtrait qu'elle possédait une potion de vie et une potion de mort qu'elle pouvait utiliser sur les habitants la nuit, quitte à se tromper et assassiner un innocent. Elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser pour cette raison mais chaque jour, le dilemme devenait de plus en plus terrible, au fur et à mesure que les villageois décédaient. Si bien qu'un jour, piégée, elle décida d'utiliser sa potion mortelle. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est en fait qu'une seule et unique potion servant, non à ressusciter, mais à guérir un Homme à l'article de la mort. Cependant, si elle est surnommée ainsi, c'est que la moindre erreur dans la fabrication aurait les répercussions inverses sur le corps et tuerait dans l'instant l'individu. »

Il fallut que l'étudiant se taise pour que Harry se rende compte qu'il avait été suspendu à ses lèvres, comme tous dans la salle. Estomaqué, il avait largement sous-estimé le pouvoir orateur de son adversaire. Il rumina des idées sombres alors que le professeur s'extasiait devant la connaissance de son élève. Commença alors la liste interminable des ingrédients auxquels Harry ne porta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que Slughorn les interroge à nouveau.

« Qui pourrait à présent me dire ce qu'est l'Amonium ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton jovial, son regard se tournant à nouveau immédiatement avec un sourire admiratif vers Tom qui avait nonchalamment levé la main. Tom, mon garçon, je sais très bien que vous savez mais laissez répondre les autres... »

Il termina sa phrase par un autre sourire entendu auquel le brillant élève répondit avec un orgueil non dissimulé. _Haine_. Puis Slughorn se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci sut exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire,

« Harry, peut-être ? »

Il y avait dans les yeux du professeur une simple curiosité, mêlée à de l'avidité. _Vaux-il la peine de l'inviter à mes soirées ?_ Semblait-il se demander. Mais ça n'intéressait guère son interlocuteur. Le regard de Tom Jedusor était bien plus fascinant en revanche. Il s'y reflétait un intérêt pour lui qu'Harry aurait toujours aimé voir. Un défi, une évaluation. Sans le quitter des yeux il répondit, une bête furieuse et malsaine, telle un dragon des plus féroces, ronronnant de félicité dans son ventre, propageant ce sentiment de puissance dans tout son corps.

« Il me semble professeur, répondit-il en empêchant un sourire trop pervers de franchir ses lèvres, que l'amonium est une pierre argentée qui s'effrite facilement et possède de nombreuses propriétés curatives. Je sais que l'on se sert de poudre d'amonium afin de faciliter la respiration, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de l'ordonnance de Tom. **(2) **

-Excellent Harry, excellent ! Se réjouit Slughorn. Il semblerait que nous avons un autre prodige dans la maison Serpentard...5 points de plus ! »

Le cœur de Harry se contracta en sentant les regards noirs des Gryffondors avec qui il avait cours en commun lui brûler la nuque. Il lui était difficile d'être si loin de la maison où il avait toujours vécu... Tout ça à cause de _lui_… Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les terribles yeux de Jedusor qui s'écarquillèrent de peu un instant en remarquant le contact visuel assidu dont il était victime. Contre toute attente, Harry crut y voir passer un soupçon de peur mais l'instant d'après, les yeux encres bouillaient d'une colère mal contenue, le fusillant du regard. _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna-t-il. _Parce que je viens de lui piquer sa place de premier quelques secondes ?_

« Bon, déclara le professeur en se frottant les mains, si je vous en parle c'est qu'aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous allons préparer la potion _Cired_ nécessitant cette pierre qui, comme l'a si bien dit votre nouveau camarade, possède des vertus guérissantes servant à la conception de la potion. Ouvrez vos livres page 39 et remplissez les consignes. Surtout, soyez précautionneux ! Vous avez quarante minutes. »

Alors que les élèves s'exécutaient dans un mouvement un peu paniqué, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore son livre qu'il avait dû commandé. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque des souvenirs s'éveillèrent, à cause de cette situation qu'il avait déjà vécue. Toutefois, Rogue n'était pas né, ni encore allé à Poudlard. Il n'avait aucune chance de trouver un exemplaire du _Livre du Prince de sang-mêlé_ dans l'armoire. Ce n'était même pas le livre correspondant à son année scolaire actuelle...

« Professeur, avoua-t-il, il se trouve que je n'ai pas mon livre, je l'ai commandé mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Je vais vous en prêter un exemplaire, répondit le professeur avec un sourire compréhensif, vous me le rendrez une fois votre livre arrivé. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails, vous êtes en septième année à présent. Allez donc vous servir dans l'armoire. »

Harry s'exécuta mais fut rapidement déçu: il n'y avait pas un seul livre de septième année dans l'armoire. Il fit part de ce problème à Slughorn qui réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui proposer son idée si lumineuse d'une voix enjouée. Harry supputa le pire. Il avait raison.

« Dans ce cas Harry, installez-vous à côté de Tom pour partager le livre, vous pourrez partager vos connaissances ainsi, ce sera enrichissant ! Je suis certain que ça ne lui posera aucun problème... n'est-ce pas Tom ? »

_L'avidité._ Le professeur en faisant tant preuve. Deux « génies », du moins un et un homme distrayant par la nouveauté qu'il offrait, côte à côte, quoi de plus jouissif dans son cours ? Il _rayonnait_ en les zyeutant. Son interpellé eut un sourire quelque peu crispé mais confirma,

« Aucun problème. »

Le cœur de Harry se fit à battre beaucoup trop vite. Il s'installa à côté de son partenaire de potion. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait tenté de l'assassiner qu'ils étaient aussi proches -physiquement parlant. Il pouvait le voir clairement, _vivant_: doté d'une peau d'une blancheur irréelle contrastant avec le noir absolu de sa chevelure, ses yeux sombres semblaient abyssaux, lui conférant une beauté étrange mais certaine, il devait le reconnaître. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était _vraiment_ extraordinaire, dans le sens étymologique du terme **(3)**, possédant un magnétisme fascinant, une allure et une apparence subjuguant tout être qui aurait porté les yeux sur lui. Il ne pouvait en détourner les yeux.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Tom Jedusor en arquant un sourcil, sa voix glaciale et mordante contrastant avec l'accueillante de la veille, le sortant brutalement de sa contemplation.

_C'est plutôt à lui que je devrais demander ça_, se dit le brun en se renfrognant. _Que pouvait-il avoir soudainement contre moi ?_

« Aucun, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, reprenant sa phrase un peu plus haut, voulant lui signifier qu'il était aussi mécontent que lui à l'idée de faire table commune.

-Dans ce cas, j'apprécierais que tu cesses de me dévisager et ôtes ton bras de _mon_ livre de potion, je ne peux plus voir les consignes. »

Harry se sentit rougir d'être ainsi humilié, surtout lorsque Tom ajouta en se penchant sur lui, soufflant au creux de son oreille d'un ton léger mais dont on percevait clairement la pique,

« C'est gênant. »

Puis aussi vite qu'il s'était baissé, il se redressa avec un sourire moqueur narquois, laissant une trainée de poils hérissés sur la nuque d'Harry. Parlait-il de son bras ou bien de son regard inquisiteur ? Si c'était le dernier cas -solution qu'Harry subodorait au vu de son attitude-, il se fichait bien de lui, le prenant peut-être pour un nouvel admirateur, ou en tout cas lui faisait remarquer qu'il était littéralement médusé par lui. Et savoir que quelque part il n'avait pas tort déchaina la colère d'Harry: tapie jusque-là dans ventre, elle parut se répandre tel un acide brûlant dans ses veines. Le presque Voldemort était si … pervers tout en restant subtil. Ambigüe à la perfection dans chacun de ses dires. A côté de lui, Harry craignait de n'être qu'un amateur, trop faible, tel un chaton crachant et pestant inutilement contre un tigre impassible qui jouait avec lui selon son bon vouloir. _Hors de question. _Perdu jusque-là dans ses pensées, il remarqua soudainement quelque chose,

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » Le questionna-t-il d'un ton un peu trop violent, le voyant penché sur son livre, s'affairant avec des gestes précis et ordonnés.

Jedusor claqua sa langue contre son palé, irrité, tout en continuant de couper précautionneusement les ingrédients avec une technique dont n'importe qui serait jaloux.

« J'_essaye_ de travailler, c'est la fonction essentielle d'un cours même si cette notion te semble inconnue. Est-il trop demandé de te taire ? A cause de tes babillages incessants, il ne reste guère plus de la moitié du temps. »

_Alors comme ça c'était de sa faute ?_ Chaque parole de Voldemort contenait une moquerie à peine dissimulée, il semblait faire rouler mielleusement les mots sur sa langue. _Écœurant_. Énervé à son paroxysme, Harry se sentait l'effet d'une potion bouillant sur le feu. D'un geste rageur, il s'empara d'ingrédients qu'il connaissait pour ne point faire de bêtises et s'exhorta au calme. Il commença à les écraser avec le côté d'un couteau afin d'extraire le jus des fruits, méthode qu'il tenait du _Prince_ en personne.

« Que fais-tu ? S'exclama aussitôt d'un ton agacé Jedusor, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il convient de faire. Lis ce qui est écrit, il faut les _couper_ avant de les presser délicatement, non les écraser comme un bourrin.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que dis la recette, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec, vexé, mais c'est plus efficace et rapide de cette manière. Regarde. »

Son ennemi se tu alors et observa son travail dans un silence oppressant. Harry répandit le jus dans le chaudron et tourna dans le sens inverse indiqué sur le manuel de potion, se rappelant des indications de Rogue. Ils venaient de gagner dix minutes. Puis il termina la potion en incorporant les préparations de Jedusor et suivant les consignes, soit du livre, soit du _Prince du sang-mêlé_. L'eau atteint la couleur verte indiquée. En constatant la vivacité de ses dires, son partenaire lui demanda, changeant alors radicalement de ton et d'attitude,

« Qui t'a enseigné ça ? »

On percevait dans sa voix méfiance ainsi qu'étonnement, ce qu'Harry savait rare. Son dragon intérieur émis un doux son de _ronron_ mais le jeune sorcier était surtout stressé, angoissé, ayant la désagréable impression d'être observé par un python sur le point d'attaquer. Tom Jedusor ne demandait pas, il _exigeait_. Harry expliqua, essayant de révéler le moins de choses possible, le cœur battant à tout rompre,

« Un de mes professeurs de l'année dernière. Je suivais des cours particuliers.

-C'est original d'apprendre à un élève de ne pas suivre les instructions du manuel, souleva Jedusor ironiquement en un sourire moqueur.

-Hum oui, c'était, _c'est_, se reprit-il en ne sachant pas très bien que répondre, quelqu'un d'innovateur.

-Il semble doué. Quel est son nom ? »

Le cœur de Harry battait précipitamment. Un nœud troublant et douloureux naquit dans le creux de son ventre.

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de réputé, répondit-il rapidement, je ne pense pas que … -il hésita un instant à le tutoyer ou le vouvoyer mais finit par calquer son attitude sur celle de son ennemi- tu le connaisse.

-Peut-être pas mais ça m'intéresserait beaucoup de le contacter. »

Voldemort fit une légère pause avant de reprendre sa question initiale, une menace presque imperceptible dans sa façon de parler, une tension voilée par la fausse politesse de sa voix,

« Peux-tu me donner son nom ?

-Je... bafouilla un peu Harry, prit au piège, je ne m'en souviens plus.

-C'est étrange, remarqua calmement Voldemort avec un sourire en insistant sur les derniers mots, ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était ton professeur _l'année dernière_ ? »

Il était perdu, se dit Harry, en seulement une poignée de minutes Tom Jedusor avaient su voir de façon évidente ses failles et abattre ses défenses. Il vérifia les barrières de son esprits -intactes, merci Merlin- en regardant son ennemi. Alors que celui-ci abordait un sourire victorieux, Harry comprit qu'il fallait qu'il réponde vite et se sorte de ce mauvais pas. Une goutte de sueur lui coula le long du dos.

« Je...

-Vous avez terminé? »

Sursautant légèrement, Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Slughorn. _Mon sauveur_. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il était heureux de le voir. Celui-ci considéra la potion et un air ravi se peignit sur son visage.

« C'est excellent, j'étais certain que ce binôme serait une bonne idée ! Je vais tester votre potion puis l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste si les résultats sont concluants… Dix points pour Serpentard ! »

Riant sous cape, Harry relâcha toute la tension qu'il venait d'emmagasiner alors que Jedusor essayait tant bien que mal de sourire au professeur. Puis, baissant les yeux, son ennemi lui lança un regard noir rapidement accompagné d'un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. _Inquiétant, terrifiant, terrible_. Harry se surprit à déglutir difficilement alors que sa tension remontait brusquement. Il allait le faire payer son insolence, Jedusor ne s'arrêterait jamais avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voudrait. Surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'il mentait.

_Découvert ou presque dès le premier jour, _rumina-t-il lugubrement_, c'est un record Harry_.

« Le cours est terminé, précisa inutilement le professeur des potions en entendant la sonnerie, vous pouvez sortir. »

Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires en ce demandant comment est-ce-qu'il allait faire pour survivre le reste de la journée, Slughorn l'interpela,

« Evans ? Avez-vous un instant ? »

Sachant pertinemment quel était le motif caché derrière cette demande, Harry se permit un rictus désabusé en obtempérant docilement,

« Bien sûr professeur. »

~OoO~

En rentrant dans son dortoir, exténué après cette première longue journée, Harry regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du couloir. Il pouvait voir des élèves s'entraîner au quidditch et s'arrêta un instant afin de les observer. En les voyant voltiger dans les airs, son corps lui fit ressentir le manque imminent qu'il ressentait. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir un balai entre ses mains, sentir le vent filer contre sa peau, tout son être en harmonie avec son éclair-de-feu. Cela faisait, en règle générale, longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se distraire. _Quand tout sera fini, tu pourras Harry. Une fois Voldemort vaincu, tu auras l'exquise occasion de pouvoir connaître un monde sans ce tyran malade, de pouvoir reconstruire ta vie._ En repensant à Voldemort- qu'il avait évité comme de la peste toute la journée, se plaçant le plus loin possible de lui mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder, s'attirant _ses_ sourires ironiques-, il souffla désespérément. Comment pouvait-il l'atteindre ?

« Tu les trouves si mauvais que ça, Evans, pour soupirer de la sorte ? » l'interpela soudainement une voix agressive.

Harry se retourna. Devant lui se tenaient trois gryffondors, peut-être de sixième ou septième année. Il étudia celui qui l'avait questionné, un jeune garçon brun aux bras croisés, qui le troublait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés courts ainsi que d'un garçon situé de l'autre côté du premier garçon, de toute évidence leur leader. Sans qu'il ne réponde, le brun continua, d'une voix où perçait le mépris,

« Tu te prends pour qui pour juger _nos_ joueurs ? Tu penses valoir mieux qu'eux ? »

Harry comprit rapidement qu'il parlait des joueurs de quidditch, dehors. Avec un sourire malin, le garçon ajouta,

« Je parie que tu ne sais même tenir sur un balai !

-Ça suffit, Dan, arrête ! Intervint la jeune fille, tu vas encore créer des histoires et t'attirer des ennuis ! A nous aussi. » Elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon et ordonna: « Dis-lui Paul ! »

Regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Harry ne put empêcher un sourire légèrement ironique prendre place sur ses lèvres. Le jeune brun le remarqua, et vociféra, furieux,

« Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Regardes-toi, à peine arrivé, tu te pavanes déjà avec des airs de propriétaire dans le château ! Et maintenant, tu méprises notre équipe ? Sale serpent ! »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il faisait penser à ce garçon ce que lui pensait (avant sa sixième année) de Malefoy. Sa colère refoulée depuis son réveil jaillit brusquement, et il gronda en lançant son regard le plus noir au garçon,

« Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de me moquer de ton équipe de quidditch, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, grande gueule, petit talent. Même si je ne t'ai jamais vu voler, tu ne dois pas être bien doué, pour être agréable !

-La ferme ! Je me débrouille bien mieux que toi, pauvre nase !

-Ah oui ? Fit Harry d'un ton mordant. J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, de la même façon qu'il savait qu'il devait arrêter. Le leader de la petite bande parti au quart de tour,

« C'est quand tu veux !

-Dan ! essaya de le raisonner la jeune fille.

-Laisse moi Tara ! C'est entre lui et moi. Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Evans ? »

La tentation. Harry y céda avec une facilité malsaine. Il sourit,

« Demain sur le terrain de quidditch. Huit heures, ne sois pas en retard.

-Parle pour toi ! Rétorqua le garçon avant de tourner les talons, accompagné de sa bande. Je m'appelle Daniel Potter, et je vais t'éclater ! »

Hein ? Se demanda d'une voix blanche Harry. _Potter ?_ Mais alors ça voulait dire que... que... Se rendant compte de son erreur, Harry termina sa phrase mentalement, écœuré.

Il venait de défier son grand-père.

Tout en retournant dans son dortoir, cette fois sans marquer de pause, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'un feu de joie se propageait dans son corps. Le côté positif, c'était de pouvoir côtoyer sa famille, celle qui justement, lui avait toujours manqué.

Gravissant une à une les marches menant à son dortoir, Harry pensa qu'en plus, il allait pouvoir à nouveau voler. Où allait-il se fournir un balai ? Pouvait-t-il sortir son éclair-de-feu dans cette époque ? Il savait qu'il le ferait, il n'aurait qu'à inventer une quelconque histoire. Quoique... ce n'était peut-être pas assez prudent...

Ravi, il songea à toutes les figures qu'il pourrait effectuer, et peut-être apprendre à son grand-père ?

Puis, arrivant à destination, aussi rapidement que sa joie était venue, l'angoisse reprit sa place. Il lâcha son sac par terre qui émit un bruit sourd dans sa chute.

Tom Jedusor lisait un des livres qu'Harry avait volé à la bibliothèque, assis tranquillement sur son lit. Alerté par le bruit, il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme pétrifié et lui sourit, reposant calmement ce que le brun identifia comme ___Les Grandes découvertes magiques__._

« Une bien intéressante lecture... N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

L'interpellé n'osait pas bouger, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, malgré lui victime de la peur. Son ennemi accentua son sourire alors qu'il déclarait,

« Je t'attendais. »

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**(1)** désolée, petite référence de la part d'une accro à ce jeu.

**(2)**voir chap.4

**(3)**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la signification de « extraordinaire » est ici à interpréter dans son sens _premier_ , c'est-à-dire « sortant du commun, de l'ordinaire ». Pas forcément positif, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

**Note**: J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Perso, je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre ! Au fait, personne ne voudrait être ma/mon bêta ? J'aurais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me corriger... je fais de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise... Bisous et bonnes fêtes, j'essayerais de poster rapidement la suite. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire votre avis, ça me ferait super-plaisir !


	8. Un goût amer

_**JEUX DU SORT**_

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Posté le : 08/05/13

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Lycoris** : Merci de ta review, nouvelle fan. Voici la suite (oui _très_ en retard) !

**Guest** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais adoré et que tu ais hâte de la suite... honte à moi, regardes combien de temps après je poste... Enfin, merci et bisous !

**nepheria4** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup de ta review !

Précédemment: Voldemort cauchemardait à propos d'yeux verts qui l'observent. Harry avait rencontré un mystérieux homme à la canne qui l'avait terrifié lors d'une excursion à la Réserve. La rencontre entre lui et Tom Jedusor est plutôt houleuse, Voldemort prend un malin plaisir à se moquer de notre héros alors que de la suspicion naît des deux côtés. Harry fait la rencontre de son grand père et le défit au quidditch le lendemain à 8 heures. Voldemort attend Harry en lisant un livre que celui-ci avait volé à la Bibliothèque.

Note : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, le chapitre dernier en a comptabilisé plus que tous les autres de cette fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Essayons de battre ce record pour le prochain chapitre !:D (sourire complètement idiot, pouces vers le ciel).

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster, j'ai buggé (image de moi, deux grands ouverts et fixant la page OpenOffice ouverte pendant plus de vingt minutes et ce presque tous les jours depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, air légèrement inquiétant voir dément, sans savoir quoi écrire malgré le fait d'avoir établi un plan et en se motivant intérieurement) et finalement ce chapitre a prit une toute autre direction que celle décidée à l'origine.

Et si quelqu'un a un truc à dire, comment il voudrait que finisse cette histoire ou un élément de celle-ci, genre une idée complètement bandante, qu'il le fasse, je suis toute ouïe à vos attentes (même si je pense pas vraiment changer le final). Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture,

* * *

**Un goût amer**

**.**

**.  
.**

_« Je t'attendais. _

Harry sentait la peur monter en lui, son regard allant de Jedusor au livre, n'arrivant pas à en détourner le regard. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle sans qu'il ne parvienne à le calmer. Jedusor tapota de ses longs doigts le dessus du lit dans un geste autoritaire malgré sa douceur, l'incitant à venir à ses côtés. Voyant que son interlocuteur n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, il exigea d'une voix patiente mais d'où perçait l'agacement,

-Harry, viens donc t'asseoir.

Ah, cet ordre dissimulé derrière de gentilles politesses! Harry en avait horreur. Tout en son ennemi fatal n'était que sous-entendus, sens voilés, l'obligeant à lire entre les lignes du moindre mouvement, du moindre mot. Devant l'immobilité et le mutisme butés d'Harry, Voldemort pinça les lèvres avant d'ajouter dans le même ton écœurant,

-Je t'en prie.

Harry s'approcha de quelques pas tout en conservant une distance respectueuse entre eux. Jedusor eut un sourire mais son regard démontrait son mécontentement, peu habitué à la désobéissance. Harry retint à grand peine un sourire moqueur mais son interlocuteur n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner ses sentiments. Un silence oppressant prit place où l'angoisse sourde d'Harry atteignit des sommets jusqu'à qu'il cède, demandant d'une voix un peu précipitée, brusque,

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Une lueur victorieuse naquit dans les yeux noirs alors que leur propriétaire se levait. Harry remarqua qu'il le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, le dominant encore une fois. Le sourire qu'arborait Jedusor n'augurait rien de bon, il devait attendre ce moment depuis le cours de potion du matin même. D'ailleurs, il ne bougeait pas, fouillant avec avidité dans les yeux verts d'Harry, comme cherchant la clé d'une énigme. Celui-ci, mal-à-l'aise, vérifia ses barrières mentales mais rien ne présageait un quelconque passage de l'esprit de Jedusor dans le sien. Il hésita à réitérer sa question devant l'absence de réponse mais Voldemort le devança, répétant ses dires,

-Ce que je veux ?

Il lui tourna lentement autour, l'effleurant alors que les répercussions de sa voix profonde faisaient frisonner Harry des pieds à la tête, pénétrant dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il détestait la façon dont Jedusor était proche de lui, l'ambiguïté insupportable de leur proximité. Chaque frôlement lui envoyait des sueurs froides, son corps semblait hypersensible, plongé entre le dégoût et l'excitation de pouvoir enfin approcher le grand sorcier.

-Harry Evans, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieux , expliqua-t-il, faisant supputer le pire à Harry.

D'une main il se saisit des _Grandes Découvertes_ _Magiques_ et l'agita devant lui.

-Ce livre a disparu il y a plusieurs jours de la Bibliothèque, sans que Madame Pince ne réussisse, malgré ses efforts acharnés, à le retrouver. C'est plutôt étonnant de l'avoir finalement trouvé sous ton lit.

Son regard inquisiteur se jouait de la situation. Ses yeux criaient de muettes moqueries, ancrés fermement dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Il faisait durer ce cirque infernal autant qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'au final, rehaussant les peurs d'Harry. Maintenant, il attendait qu'il réplique. Harry s'y conforma et eut un sourire bravache,

-Oh... tu fouilles souvent sous les lits des gens ?

-Simple coïncidence, assura Voldemort en tiquant néanmoins, je cherchais quelque chose qui avait roulé dessous.

_Évidemment_, se dit Harry, désabusé. En réalité, il était soulagé. Son ennemi n'avait parlé que d'un livre, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas découvert son sac rempli d'objets qui l'aurait mis dans une situation bien plus embarrassante.

-Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, Jedusor , se moqua-t-il, agrémentant sa phrase d'un sourire narquois.

Son interlocuteur prit extrêmement mal son insolence. Les poings et dents serrés, lèvres pincées et stature prostrée, Jedusor était l'incarnation de la colère.

-Je devrais peut-être te dénoncer, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux, après tout, n'est-ce pas mon devoir ? Je suis sûr que le directeur serait ravi de savoir que son nouveau chouchou est un voleur et un menteur.

Il lui souriait presque gentiment, la sombre menace contrastant avec la douceur de son ton. Cependant, Harry aussi pouvait lui faire peur. Il connaissait ses points faibles mieux que personne.

-Tu te trompes, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix assurée, si ce livre se trouve sous mon lit, c'est qu'il m'a été prêté avant mon inscription à Poudlard.

-Vraiment ?

Jedusor arqua un sourcil désabusé.

-Je suis impatient de savoir quelle personne est si peu consciencieuse pour avoir volé un livre de la Bibliothèque afin de le prêter à un illustre inconnu. Je crois savoir que tu n'as aucune connaissance ici.

-Il s'agit du professeur Dumbledore, dévoila Harry en empêchant un sourire trop pervers de franchir ses lèvres.

Tout amusement quitta Jedusor sur-le-champs. Harry savait qu'il craignait le professeur en raison de la méfiance à l'égard de Tom de celui-ci. Dumbledore ne se laissait pas duper, effrayant le futur mage noir par sa puissance et son intelligence. Ceci-dit, se dit Harry, c'était audacieux, peut-être que Voldemort irait tout de même vérifier. Les yeux de son ennemi semblaient vouloir le fusiller sur place. Toutefois, un sourire empreint d'un humour macabre prit finalement place sur ses lèvres,

-Tu as vraiment réponse à tout … n'est-ce pas Evans ? Souligna-t-il en reprenant sa pique plus tôt.

-Je n'ai pas cette prétention, répliqua Harry en empêchant le _moi au moins_ de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Jedusor sourit d'une façon que son interlocuteur ne sut interpréter. Il s'avança vers Harry et se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à que leurs souffles puissent se mêler et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il resta un instant très bref ainsi, mais qui parut une éternité à Harry, dont le malaise était renforcé par la manière peu pudique dont son ennemi le dévisageait.

-Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

Tom Jedusor eut une expression un peu étrange et se recula doucement.

-Tu as des yeux intéressants, Evans.

Après cette déclaration troublante, il tourna les tallons, abandonnant Harry dans un désarroi total.

À_ quoi jouait Jedusor ?_

~OoO~

Harry marchait à pas vifs dans les couloirs, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette. Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et abaissa le _lumos_ sur les couvertures des livres solidement ancrés sous son bras. Il devait au moins rendre ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à la Réserve. Tom Jedusor le saurait rapidement, il le savait. Mais ça devenait impératif de faire disparaître les preuves... Mine de rien, son ennemi l'avait effrayé, accentuant sa paranoïa.

Replaçant rapidement les livres, il cherchait où ranger le dernier lorsqu'il entendit un son claquant répété derrière son dos. Il le reconnut aussitôt et une goutte de sueur dévala le long de son dos alors que sa respiration se hachait. C'était l'Homme à la canne, qui lui avait fait si peur lors de sa dernière visite en ces lieux. Il avait l'air de se diriger tout droit vers lui, Harry devait partir de la Bibliothèque sur le champs. Son regard était fixé vers la provenance de la lumière tout en ayant les doigts crispés sur la couverture du dernier livre à replacer. Que devait-il faire ? Puis, soudainement, tout signe de l'inconnu disparu. Son cœur se calma progressivement et il souffla de soulagement.

Il reposa précautionneusement le livre et s'apprêta à sortir de la bibliothèque, tournant la tête vers la porte et plaqua vigoureusement sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Digne d'une scène d'horreur, ce qu'il voyait le terrifia, sa respiration redevint frénétique sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler_._

Devant lui se tenait l'Homme à la canne, immobile, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, les siens étant vitreux, habités de reflets. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le voir, n'est- ce pas ? Et si... Maugrey pouvait bien voir à travers... La panique le faisait frissonner des pieds jusqu'à la tête. L'Homme fit un pas, il recula. Encore un, puis deux, puis trois, et Harry se retrouva bloqué, dos à l'étagère. Et l'inconnu continuait de venir à sa rencontre. Une goutte d'eau tomba en un _plic ploc_ sur le sol en pierre, et une autre suivit, avec la régularité inquiétante d'une horloge.

-Harry Potter... souffla l'Homme à la canne.

Panique, hystérie, frénésie Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses membres était tremblant. Comment cet homme savait qui il était ? Pouvait-il réellement le voir ? Son cœur battait si fort qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre exploser dans sa poitrine.

_Boum boum._

-Harry Potter... Qui êtes-vous ?

Il pouvait à présent sentir le souffle de l'inconnu buter contre son visage, lui faisant froncer le nez en humant la mauvaise haleine de café trop amer. Puis, sans prévenir, l'Homme leva sa canne et l'abatis avec vigueur à quelques centimètres d'Harry avant de la reprendre doucement et de recommencer à frapper fort, cherchant de toute évidence à toucher un corps. Harry se déplaça vers la droite, espérant pouvoir atteindre la porte. Dans sa panique, il fit tomber une chaise. _Bam. _Sa respiration se bloqua alors que l'Homme frappa le sol de sa canne._ Toc._

-Je sais que vous êtes là, sourit celui-ci. Venez à moi ... n'ayez pas peur...

Harry se rua vers la porte de la Bibliothèque et s'enfuit en courant. L'Homme ne le poursuivit pas, se contenant de lui dire,

-Nous nous reverrons... Harry Potter !

Son rire caverneux retentit dans les oreilles du brun, mélodie discordante, se mêlant aux autres bruitages, jusqu'à devenir une hantise qui le suivrait jusque dans ses cauchemars.

_Han han, boum boum, plic ploc, bam, toc, ha ha ha, han han, boum boum, plic ploc, toc..._

~OoO~

Les yeux rivés sur son pudding, Harry maudit sa journée. Il n'avait pas pu s'endormir la nuit dernière et s'était endormi dans le cours du professeur Binns -aussi ennuyant qu'à son époque-. Bien que le professeur n'est rien remarqué, Tom Jedusor l'avait fait et lui avait adressé un sourire purement moqueur qui avait poursuivi Harry toute la journée. Il s'était écroulé sur son lit et s'était endormi jusqu'à qu'un de ses camarades -un certain Marwin- ne le réveille et ne le lâche plus, l'emmenant jusqu'au banquet presque de force. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Marwin possédait de courts cheveux bouclés foncés et des joues mis creuses mis pleines, entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. C'était le genre de garçon difficile à associer à Serpentard : il lui avait avoué qu'il était là car il voulait à tout prix rester avec son frère et avait supplié le choixpeau. Il était en septième année, tout comme lui, mais c'était un garçon précoce qui avait sauté les deuxième et troisième années de sorcellerie et de ce fait, il avait tout juste quinze ans et semblait avoir du mal à se familiariser avec les autres serpentards. En fait, Harry avait observé qu'il saluait presque tout le monde avec une joie de vivre difficile à comprendre mais tout en baissant les yeux, victime parfois de brimades quand les serpentards n'étaient pas découragés par son comportement ou par son frère aîné. Celui-ci semblait peu commode, véritable opposé de Marwin. Il se nommait Marco, avait toujours sa baguette magique à la main, marmonnait tout seul et ne lâchait pas son frère de son regard perçant, emboîtant son pas comme une deuxième ombre. Il fixait Harry d'un œil rébarbatif et menaçant et quelque part, Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre car Marwin était un peu trop insouciant. En une heure, il lui avait raconté absolument tous les potins de Poudlard, l'avait invité chez sa tante pendant les vacances d'été et avait parlé de lui sans s'arrêter. C'était à la fois réconfortant et fatigant.

-Et toi Harry ?

-Hein ?

Marwin fronça un peu les sourcils, à peine vexé,

-Je disais, toi, que fais-tu ce soir ?

-Dormir, j'en peux plus.

-Ah... Je vois.

L'expression de son camarade était légèrement boudeuse et Harry se demanda s'il ne devrait pas faire un peu d'effort de sociabilisation. Après tout, la solitude était douloureuse et Marwin n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais garçon.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'arborer un sourire.

Le garçon eut une mimique ravie et se pencha sur lui pour lui dire à voix basse,

-Je vais aller à la tête du sanglier en cachette avec mon frère... d'autres serpentards nous ont conviés à une espèce de réunion secrète. C'est excitant, non ? Mais il ne faut pas en parler ! Sinon, je vais me faire tuer par...

-Marwin ! Grogna son frère avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Ça suffit. Nous devons partir maintenant, il est huit heures et je n'ai pas envie de faire de … mauvaises rencontres.

Son petit frère eut un sourire contrit et glissa à l'oreille d'Harry avant de partir,

-Il est en colère parce qu'il a entendu Daniel Potter parler à ces amis d'un match de Quidditch et d'un adversaire serpentard ce soir à huit heures, sur notre chemin... ou un truc du genre. Tu ne trouves pas cette animosité entre les deux maisons puérile ? Enfin peu importe, je vais demander si tu peux venir à la prochaine réunion ! Ce serait super, non ?

Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus, abattu par la première partie de sa phrase. Il avait _complètement_ oublié cette partie de quidditch avec son ascendant. Merlin, il devait être maudit. Il se leva de table en saluant d'un air absent le garçon et se rendit presque en courant dans son dortoir. En ouvrant la porte de ce dernier, il bouscula quelqu'un et marmonna une excuse. Il se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit deux pulls, il faisait froid, et des gants. Il n'avait pas de protection pour jouer, il ne devait surtout pas tomber. Il commença à se dévêtir pour enfiler un t-shirt qu'il n'avait pas peur de salir mais, soudainement, il s'arrêta, le cœur battant. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et se mordit les lèvres alors que sa tête tournait légèrement. Il L'avait senti entrer dans la pièce et l'entendit refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout son corps semblait-il connecté, relié, à Tom Jedusor ? En se concentrant, il pouvait savoir où il se trouvait exactement et devinait un sourire sardonique presque invisible, seulement un coin de lèvres relevé pour en témoigner, sur son visage.

-Harry... murmura la voix de velours, caressante malgré sa froideur. Tu vas quelque part ?

Pourquoi le tutoyait-il maintenant et l'appelait par son prénom ? Cette soudaine intimité était embarrassante, elle lui remuait les tripes. Il se retourna, toujours torse nu, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se sentait ridicule de réagir ainsi car pour peu, il aurait couvert son torse de ses mains. Merde, il se sentait presque violé dans son intimité et il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, à deux doigts de trembler. Les yeux de Jedusor étaient plongés dans les siens avec une intensité qui le gênait.

_« Tu as des yeux intéressants, Evans. _

Cette phrase resurgit de son esprit alors qu'il essayait, sans y parvenir, de se concentrer. Harry était certain que Voldemort était au courant du trouble qui l'animait à l'instant présent.

-J'ai entendu dire, continua son ennemi, que tu avais rendez-vous avec Daniel Potter pour un défi de Quidditch.

Pas la peine de se demander comment est-ce qu'il était au courant. Il sembla à Harry que l'usage de sa voix lui revint et il s'enquit, d'un ton agressif,

-Et ?

Tom Jedusor sourit et s'approcha, accentuant le malaise de l'Élu. Il lui frôla l'épaule de sa main et Harry sentit sa peau nue se tendre à cette esquisse de contact. Il était apeuré, excité, troublé. Les ongles parfaitement manucurés de son ennemi lui rentraient presque dans la peau. Puis il remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. La bague des Gaunts au doigt de Voldemort. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il avait beau savoir que Jedusor avait déjà tué sa famille, voir cette bague rendait cette idée concrète, comme si elle était tachée de ce sang, qu'elle était imbibée des cris et qu'elle reflétait les visages immobilisés dans la mort dans une grimace de terreur. Voldemort murmura doucement et sa voix sembla aussi effleurer Harry, collant aux pores de sa peau,

-Rien. Je voulais juste confirmer cette rumeur stupide... Je pensais que...

La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser passer un élève aux cheveux humides qui les fixa un instant.

-Excuses-moi Tom … je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Voldemort fixa son camarade dans les yeux et sa voix devint glaciale alors qu'il lui répondait,

-Qu'y a-t-il, Avery ?

L'élève semblait vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Presque... effrayé ? Harry observait l'échange d'un air intrigué. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore vu les relations de Jedusor en dehors des cours avec les autres serpentard, leurs interactions.

-C'est juste que...

Il semblait vraiment hésiter à terminer sa phrase, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il finit à voix basse, comme pour atténuer la teneur de ces propos,

-On est prêt. On t'attend et comme tu ne venais pas... ils m'ont demandé de venir te chercher, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en retard... Désolé, nous ne voulions pas... On pensait que tu étais seul.

Harry était de plus en plus curieux. Où se rendaient les serpentards la nuit ? Surtout que au moins l'un d'entre eux était un futur mangemort... Il se rappela soudain que Marwin lui avait dit que lui et son frère se rendaient aussi à une réunion secrète... Mais où ? Merde... il aurait dû écouter le jeune homme. Jedusor semblait furieux et il put voir Avery rougir devant le regard perçant.

-Allons-y, dit-il simplement et l'Élu sut qu'il le punirait à un autre moment pour son indiscrétion.

La peur sur le visage du serpentard était nettement visible mais une autre émotion resurgit. Une dévotion sans bornes.

-Merci Maître... murmura-t-il si bas que Harry ne fut pas certain d'avoir vraiment entendu ça.

Mais l'élève fit une espèce d'inclinaison de la tête vers Voldemort... Une marque de respect ? Ça devenait définitivement louche. Tom Jedusor partit à la suite d'Avery sans un regard pour Harry, laissant une traînée de poils hérissés sur sa peau et de doutes dans son esprit...

~OoO~

Il était huit heures et demie quand il arriva sur le terrain. Il pleuvait. Devant lui, son grand-père l'attendait, le visage colérique, poings serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Evans ? Cracha-t-il quand il le vit. Je t'ai attendu une demi-heure, merde ! Et dire que tu m'as dit d'être à l'heure !

Harry haussa les épaules et vit son adversaire serrer les poings un peu plus fort, semblant à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. À vrai dire, le brun aurait aimé ça, se battre. Il aurait pu se défouler. Il sentit une colère injustifié envahir chacun de ses muscles. Puis tout deux se regardèrent et remarquèrent chacun un détail dérangeant. Ils demandèrent simultanément,

-Où est ton balai ?

-Où sont tes amis ?

Un bref instant de silence suivit ces questions, annihilant provisoirement l'agressivité qui jusque-là régissait leurs muscles. Daniel Potter évita son regard un instant avant de grogner,

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Et notre match ?

Harry enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches et déclara, un peu honteux de ne pouvoir se justifier,

-Je suis venu te dire que je ne jouerais pas contre toi.

À présent que tout deux avaient répondu, ils s'affrontaient du regard sous la pluie battante. Harry observait, fasciné, les gouttes d'eau qui parcouraient le visage de Daniel Potter, se mouvant sur ses cheveux sombres, sur ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche pincée et sur sa gorge, le long de la pomme d'Adam, mettant en relief leurs ressemblances familiales. Les yeux clairs du jeune l'assassinaient du regard, en colère et habités d'une déception certaine.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

La voix était rocailleuse. Il continua d'un ton plus agressif,

-Tu trouves ça puéril peut-être ? Indigne d'un élève de dernière année ? Toi aussi tu penses ça Evans ?!

Le jeune homme semblait aux abois. Harry se mordit la lèvre en comprenant l'absence de ses amis. De toute évidence, ils n'approuvaient pas ce défi dangereux. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir donner ce qu'il voulait à son grand-père. En refusant ce match, il crachait sur la possibilité d'une amitié future. Mais il ne devait pas se détourner de son but. Il serait l'instrument des ténèbres jusqu'à la fin de l'ère de Voldemort.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement avant de tourner les tallons.

Daniel Potter hurla derrière lui, sa voix nettement auditive malgré la pluie,

-Espèce de lâche !

Cette réplique sonnait malheureusement familièrement à son oreille. Les pas d'Harry résonnaient sur le sol de l'école, l'humidité de ses chaussures se déversant par terre. Il se retourna une dernière fois, simplement pour voir son grand-père quitter à son tour le terrain, celui-ci étant désormais délaissé de toute énergie humaine. Il aurait adoré revenir sur ses pas et voler à nouveau. Pouvoir mieux connaître son grand-père. Il aurait aimé être libre de ses choix, de pouvoir être heureux. Ses yeux se plissèrent douloureusement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour des distractions Jedusor n'attendait pas. Sans sa carte des maraudeurs, ça allait être difficile de savoir où il était et où il allait. Une filature s'imposait... « Enfin, il avait une piste ! » Essaya-t-il de se réjouir en vain. Ça sonnait faux. Une goutte d'eau glissa sur une mèche des cheveux d'Harry pour parcourir son visage et s'infiltrer dans la bouche entrouverte.

L'Élu se dit que la victoire avait un goût amer. Un goût de larmes.

~OoO~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, promis la suite n'arrivera pas aussi tard ! Que pensez-vous de Marwin et Marco ? De l'Homme à la canne ? De Daniel Potter ? (en parlant de lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir instauré une attirance entre lui et Harry assez malsaine. Le ressentez-vous ou c'est juste moi qui plane ?) Du chapitre ? =) Love !


End file.
